


Desolate

by PrexAlizeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrexAlizeh/pseuds/PrexAlizeh
Summary: When y/n gets ditched by her dating app friend and meets cute waiter that opens the door to new truth that will give more pain than happiness.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

With just few steps you'd reach a café where you would meet certain someone. He was a guy around your age that coincidentally had similar interests as you. You've stumbled upon him while swiping through dating apps and you two matched.  
It's been two weeks of you two talking and today was the day you get to meet him. 

It was a bit obvious you were nervous because it's been a while since you were part of dating scene but it was nothing extreme.He and you got pretty well on phone so there was no reason you wouldn't get well in real life. 

This April day brought clouds and rain so you had to leave earlier in order to make it in time. Traffic was pretty busy since it was rush hour and you almost got hit twice in your way to café. 

Tasse noire. 

A rather big café for this part of town. Outside was a garden covered by glass panels and different types of herbs and plants while the inside was black. Walls were mat black and the corners had white bookshelves with different titles and tones. Plenty of herbs and white ornaments were hanging from the ceilings and if you were a bit taller you could hit your head on them. 

It looked quite modern and cozy but also cold. You sat near the glass panels in garden and admired the life outside. Street was relatively near so every time a car with a bit brighter lights passed by raindrops would shine. Small fairylights were placed all around the gated garden and panels behind them had fogged up. 

~~Hey I have arrived but I forgot my umbrella so I sat inside. In the garden near the wall. 

It would be rude to let him wait for you outside in this type of weather so the best option was to text him. Your friend did tell you never to text a guy first but she could be wrong. It wasn't a first time she'd be wrong.  
She said Suna was a playboy but he proved you he wasn't. He was cute and funny. He was the one to initiate the two of you meet and he also ordered you food one night while you were studying for the test. 

||20:56|| 

You were early so you might as well wait for him to arrive before ordering. 

"Hello. What can I get you tonight?" 

You looked up and smiled at the waiter before telling him you are waiting for someone. He returned smile and walked to another table. 

||21:10|| 

Well it was a rush hour and it was raining so he might be late. Nothing too crazy. If something happened he would have texted you. He did open and see the text you sent him earlier so that must've meant he was on his way and had no time to type. 

||21:17|| 

Waiter arrived once again and you decided to order. He scripted down what you ordered and smiled before going back to the other side of café. 

Now that you started paying more attention to the place around you it was obvious that professional looking people were coming in and out. They wore nice suits and dresses and looked like typical high end workers. Women on the table next to yours were talking about a court case and you figured out they were lawyers. Behind you was a guy in his forties maybe, talking on phone about the economic situation in his office. 

You were the only one that didn't fit the atmosphere. Sure you dressed really nice and had your hair and makeup done but the age and maturity gap was obvious.  
Were we supposed to meet here?  
Did I misunderstand the adress or date? 

~How about Tasse noire? They make delicious pastries and their beverages are always rich in flavor?  
~~Yea sure, I have never been there  
Do they make coffees and teas only, or do they also have some other types of drinks?  
~IDK, my friends go there but not me. I'll ask but they probably do  
~~Okkk. Then when should we meet?  
~I am free next Friday.  
~~Friday it is. I have school till 7pm tho so I have to go back home and leave my stuff and all that so should we meet at 9pm?  
~Works for me  
~~Okay great 

You didn't misunderstood him. This was the only café under that name. Name was on menu and napkins so you were sure you entered correct building.  
You arrived at right place at right time. Maybe he got lost, he did say he was never in here. Well there is nothing you can do about it right now. 

"Here you go miss. Your date is late?"- guy looked curious and stood near chair so you motioned he could sit.  
"Yea... I guess this isn't the first time you witnessed someone being blown off?" 

He set your drink and slice of cake in front of you before pulling out the chair for himself. He smiled again and it irritated you a bit. There was nothing funny about this. It seems like he enjoyed the situation you were in. For him the unsuccessful dates were the peak of the day probably. It was always amusing listening to drama other people go through. Understandable he was curious. A girl all dressed up was sitting alone on Friday evening and drinking herbal tea like it was some renessaince type of day. 

"You know I finished my shift like few hours ago but I'm filling the spot for my coworker. The café won't be busy around 10 so I can go home. What do you say you and me go to this place and have some fun?" 

Well he wasn't really as bad as you assumed. His eyes were sly but you decided to trust him for whatever reason. You can go home and stress eat and then go to bed after watching some chic flick movie or you can go out with this mysterious stranger and make a great story out of it. He seemed like fun. His appearance seemed fun too. 

"Can I get your name first?" 

"Kita."-you shook his hand and smiled while telling him your name.

This mysterious stranger seemed like so much fun so far. He brought you extra cake and sneaked you on through the staff only area to show you stray cats he was feeding. He told you couple of stories from other dates that failed and made you laugh while telling his own stories.  
Time passed by in a blink of an eye and soon you two were running through semi lit streets with his jacket above your heads as the all hell broke loose from sky and rain seemed to purposely attack you. 

You laughed and gave up at one point. Both of you were drenched in cold water and there was no use trying to stop the rain from hitting you with jacket that was just as wet as you two were. It soon turned into two of you running around square and hugging streetlights like it was a scene from movie. 

You felt alive and it brought you a sincere smile. Kita we should've met sooner. 

"Kita we should have met sooner." 

"Well we met as soon as universe allowed us to." 

"Where were you hiding till this day?" 

"Hmmm, that's good question but let me ask you better one, where were you hiding?" 

He lead you to a part of town you have never seen before. There was a long street filled with pubs and restaurants that went into basement of buildings. The particular one you two were standing in front didn't gave a look of one.  
Old green door eith paint scraping off of it and already rusty golden ring in middle of it. There was a number 420 on it and it made you bark out a laugh.  
"What is this? Some secret hideout?" 

"Something like that. Get in you must be so freezing by now." 

He opened the door for you and told you to watch your steps. Each stair creaked and gave out a final breath making you think you will fall through them. But they didn't break under your foot.  
Just when you were to step on the last one Kita grabbed your forearm and pointed out that the depth was a bit different from ones before it. 

"I didn't even notice that. Thanks for making sure I don't break my neck." 

"Don't thank me yet." 

Before you decide on where to sit he took your hand and lead you behind the bar counter into the backroom. Whole place was dimly lit and smelled funny.  
You knew what smell it was. One was from hookah and the other one was mix of weed and cigarettes. Now the number on the door made sense. The gas curtain made room appear even more dark but you didn't mind it.  
Both of you were adults, you knew how to take care of yourself. If you wanted to consume any of those, you would. But you won't try it. You can't get addicted in this economy.  
"Sit there, it's more comfortable." 

"Yes sir. This looks cozy. Totally different vibes than from your workplace." 

"To be honest I would have quit working there but they pay me good. Boss is an asshole but the manager is good. His wife always gives us a raise or bonus and my coworkers are nice I guess." 

He scrolled through his phone and then returned full attention back on you. He seemed familiar with this place and people in it. Fee guys came by and greeted him, he exchanged few words with waitress and then ordered his usual. 

"I'll take one hot toddy, thanks." 

"Sure thing love. She's cute." 

Girl winked at you and bent down to write something on paper before passing it to you. You glanced and saw a line of numbers followed by a smiley face. She was already gone by the time you looked back up. 

"I'll type this in for later." 

He laughed and started to talk about new topic with you before his phone screen lit up. He looked down and his somewhat happy expression turned to annoyance. He got up and said you should wait here. 

"I need to check up on something real quick. Be right back." 

And with that he left into a hallway that presumably led to bathroom? You could see faint indigo light coming from long hallway. As you opened phone to inform your friend of how the night was going so far you've noticed one new message. 

~Couldn't make it tonight, something came up 

Well he should've said that hours ago. But you couldn't be mad at him right now. If it wasn't for him and his "something" you would never have met Kita.  
Waitress got back before he did and she made herself comfortable in booth across you. She pished her bangs from her eyes and smiled. 

"So what's your name? Are you a friend of Kita? Is he on a date with you? Are you single? Where do you do your nails? I love your hair and makeup. That turtleneck suits you so well." 

She was really gorgeous herself. Her vibrant looks made you attracted to her even more and you wanted to get to know her. She pinched your cheeks and ran into the front room and returned with hookah. 

"My name is y/n. To be honest I met Kita like two hours ago. My date ditched me and he was my waiter there so he realized what was up and we started talking."- you took a sip of the drink that made your body warm up. 

"You shouldn't walk around like that. You'll catch a cold."-she was busy with hookah pipe to notice that you were chuckling. 

"Well I will change when I get back home. Can't really do anything right now. I can't read what you tag says?" 

"Oh this thing? It says "eat ass die young" but my name is Roxy. I have noticed Kita was smiling with you so I thought he might be on a date. Where is he now?" 

She started turning around trying to find him before turning around a blowing out white air right next to your face. Her lips curved into smile and she got back to her work spot and then swconds later music got louder.  
It was old school music and you caught yourself singing and swaying to it. She returned and you two kept talking for some time before she pointed out that Kita wasn't here yet.  
"He said he would come back before going to the bathroom." 

"Girl where did he go?" 

"Down there. You think he's not okay?" 

"Well if he went there I'm sure that he's more than okay now. His third eye is wide open by now." 

You didn't understand what she was talking about and started contemplating if you should go and check up on him. Roxy was quicker than you and she jumped out of booth and offered you to follow her. 

As you went deeper down the hallway you saw thay there was a curtain made of pearls covering the enterence.  
Aroma similar to one of a high school bathroom stool that never worked entered your nostrils.  
That's what she meant his third eye opened. Well if he was too high you'll excuse yourself and go home. It was getting late and you weren't sure how far away from your apartment building you are. 

The room at the end of hallway was a lounge type of room with sofas and bean bags and fuzzy carpets. It looked like something you'd find in an old attic but with less dust and more opiates.  
You scanned the room and found Kita laying on his back while talking with a guy next to him. Nobody noticed you but you didn't mind.  
Roxy slapped someone's head and when he turned around you realized he was like a copy paste version of the guy Kita talked to.  
Lot of people cramped up in this room and of course there was someone making out in a corner. This wasn't the first time you have seen similar scenario but this time you weren't familiar with people there. 

Music was a lot louder in here and you saw Roxy telling the guy she slapped something. He got up and walked over to Kita who lazily turned his head your way. 

"He told you to come sit with him" 

"Tell him I'm going home. And that I had fun." 

Guy nodded and you were already putting on your partly dried coat. Purse iver the shoulder and phone in your hands.  
When Roxy got back to the table she saw you already paid for both your and Kita's drinks and that you left the backroom. 

You didn't realize how warm and scented whole place was before the air hit your face. 

Just where were you? Wow this was significantly further than you expected. If you took uber or cab your bill would be more than you can afford. This meant you should either take a metro or walk back home. 

Metro it is.


	2. Late night calls and stupid boys

Streets at this hour seemed more menacing, maybe because you were walking all alone in an unfamiliar neighborhood or because you were noticing a lot more sketchy looking individuals.  
Metro wasn't far away but the schedule was the problematic part. You could always take the one to main square and then continue walking or wait for another train and exit on a platform few minutes further from your destination.  
But you'll have to stand through the whole ordeal so you don't ruin the dry seats. And you were kinda getting hungry. Maybe this thing was in fact a bad idea. Maybe you should've have finished your night at café and went home.

||01:23||  
If you are going to take a train might as well hurry and not miss it. But the cobblestone was slippery and you didn't want to fall down. Embarrassment from that would eat you alive.

When you finally entered the tube your phone buzzed. Even though you didn't want to admit it,corners of your lips raised in small smile.

~Heyy pretty face, hope you're not mad at me

Well you could reply honestly and say whole story but you weren't really enthusiastic to talk to him after he stood you up and called hours later.  
Maybe leave him on seen and reply once you get home. That way you will get your point across without sounding immature. If he thinks deeper of that, it's on him.

||02:20||

Hamburger and fries were getting slowly colder as you tiptoed around the place trying not to wake up your roommates. Little bit of lights coming from street lights outside provided your sight while searching for pair of sweatpants in room that was messier than your timetable.

Just as you sat down to eat half cold fries, wave of buzzing startled you. It could be chain of texts...Nobody calls anyone this late at night unless it's urgent.

INCOMING CALL  
°°°Suna°°°  
Well it sure was inappropriate, imagine if you were sleeping or if your sound was on. What does he want this late?

"Hello?"  
....

"Um,hello?"

....

"You probably dialed me by mistake so I'll hang up."

You were met by silence and some uneven breathing from the other side before a voice started chatting with you.

"Hi f/n."

His voice was a lot different than what you expected it to be. It was borderline annoyed and tired in a way.

"Suna?"

"Who else could it be pretty face?"

"I am sorry but I have to ask you something?"

"Why are you apologizing? Did you do something bad?"

"Ummm, no, but, ummm. Why are you calling me this late at night?"

"Did I wake you up?"

He didn't but still. He didn't seem so "eager" when you two texted , but now, his tone said he was somewhat on cloud nine.

"No no, I was just starting my dinner."

"Have a nice meal. Isn't it late for a midnight snack?"

"I mean, yea,sure."

"You sound so confused, cute."

Well that sure made you flustered. He let out a groan before speaking again in a more vibrant way.

"What's for dinner? Don't tell me it's salad or something like that. My late night snacks are anything but healthy."

"It's actually burger and fries. I got hungry and we have only some vegetables and cereals."

You set phone next to you as you started biting into food. If it got cold it would loose lot of charm and tastiness.

"Sorry for not meeting you today. A friend of mine had an urgent problem, had to help out. I hope you didn't dwell on it to much. Also why leave me on seen,pretty face? I could've sworn you told me you never leave people on read. I hear you munching so I'll ramble a bit until you finish your dinner."

This was nice. If he could keep up the conversation over the phone then he could do it in person. You eyes closed themselves as you focused on his voice. There was a faint sound of music coming from his line. He would often take a deep breath and then puff out air. He was maybe smoking a cigar?

"Today was such a shitty day. First this hag at university returned my project and said he will fail me if next Wednesday I don't bring a twenty page essay on this irrelevant topic, then my friends dared me to do some stupid shit and I did it, then my friend started argument with me because I couldn't do something he wanted from me, like man chill. I really looked forward to meeting you but that got canceled as well so yeah. Now I'm zooted and bored and want to go skinny dipping in this fake pond in park near me."

So it wasn't a cigarette. Well... What advice to give to someone who's probably stoned and wants to get caught for public nudism.

"Hey Suna, what do you call an alligator in a vest? An investigator."

This was stupid but if it prevented person from acting out then it was perfectly fine. To your surprise he laughed. It sounded like a windex spray but it made you smile.

"Hey hey, how do you tell if a snowman is a boy or girl? Snowballs."

He fell into maniacal laughter at his own joke and even tho it was as lame as yours you couldn't surpress a laugh. He took that as a clue to tell more of his dad jokes and pick up lines.

"What do you call somebody with no body and no nose? Nobody knows.   
Why can't you hear a pterodactyl go to the bathroom? Because the pee is silent."

He continued lining the jokes and you couldn't help yourself anymore and just gave up and laughed like it was your last. If your roommates woke up they'll kill you but Suna was hopelessly stupid right now and that you couldn't help it.

Once he had nothing more to say he called out your name and then started making small songs using it. He would try and say it in the rythm of songs but would fail miserably.

By the time he was done with his performances it was 3 in the morning and your eyes were closing by themselves.

"Suna?"

"What is it pretty face?"

"If I fall asleep please don't be mad at me."

Few seconds of silence and then a chuckle.

"Can you wait up for like twenty more minutes. I need five minutes to walk back home and few to change and go to bed."

You didn't want your call to end. It was so much fun. Maybe you can pull yourself together for few more minutes.

"Mhmmm okay..."

"Did I ever tell you how I once almost fell asleep on a bench in middle of nowhere. I was high as kite and lost my friends in this city and they deadass didn't come back for me. Instead I had big brain moment. If I fell asleep on a bench maybe police would find me and take me home to my parents. It was like a free ride back home. But let me tell you that didn't happen. My ass was freezing and I pretended to sleep until this creepy dude started touching my pockets, like bro? Who does that...Anyways my friend Osamu found me. He was buying waffles and saw my volleyball jersey and called our other friend to inform him. If it wasn't for him, I would've been groped by that homeless dude."

Now your eyes were fully closed and your mind was seconds away from slumber. You could hear him perfectly fine but you couldn't respond. Evry muscle seemed so heavy and you couldn't even respond to him when he said goodnight.

On the other line a person broke into a sheepish smile. This was the first time in years he called anyone after he got high. It was an unspoken rule for himself to never pick up phone if he was going to do anything that will make his mind not think clearly.  
For whatever reason he did it tonight. Maybe because he was bored or because he was frustrated at his friends and didn't want to talk to them.  
The bet was still on though. Why did he agree with that again?  
To be honest you were the third girl in his life that he was genuinely interested in and his idiot friends had to make it a competition.  
Who do they think they are and why did he out of all people agree to do it. Maybe this was weed speaking and not him, but he did regret ditching you earlier.   
When he got your text he was on his way to the only person where he could blow the steam off, his friend with benefits.  
Maybe that wasn't smart? If he was going ti try and date you maybe he shouldn't ran off to her?  
But why did he agree on the stupid bet...

_Twins were laughing their mind off while going through the texts on Suna's phone. He seemed to be interested enough to text first and to respond in more than two words. If they didn't know him better they would think he liked her._   
_"We gotta treat Kita drinks when we go out next time, this is gold."-older twin laughed so hard while his finger scrolled further down._   
_"Pretty face? I mean yeah she's pretty but why does he have to call her that..."_

_"I bet you in three steamed buns he forgets her name."-older offered hand and younger one slapped it away._

_"You only see me as a way to get free things Tsumu. First you break in my home, then you eat in my restaurant,then I pay for everything else because you "forgot" your wallet... Give me a break."_

_"Tsumu" pouted as his hand fell loose next to him but quickly he straightened up and looked on his left. Their friend got back from the restroom and was watching them carefully as he approached._   
_"What are the two of you doing?"_

_They looked between themselves before positioning around Suna who just sat on sofa. Their smirks resembled a fox so much that it made Suna roll his eyes._   
_He was either going to be picked on or they will ask him to do something for them._   
_But weed wasn't free so they'll have to pay up._   
_"Soooooo....."_   
_"How is f/n doing?"_   
_"She is pretty one..."_   
_"Mhm, she sure is a catch..."_   
_"Pretty face...She has there...."_   
_"You'd think a guy like you would want to date her...."_   
_The two morons snooped through your phone. Wow, that was low even for Atsumu. And why didn't Osamu stop him? This will be a pain in the ass situation for him. How to deal with this in the most manly way possible with the littlest effort?_

_"Yeah, I'll gead out."_   
_"You can't go now! First tell us something..."_   
_"Atsumu you know your face is punchable even without that tone in your voice..."_   
_"Yeah yeah you wanna chitchat now...."_   
_"Atsumu shut up."_   
_"Samu even you? Wow, what a brother I have. Asshole."_   
_"Tell me Suna, you like her?"_   
_"Man I would tell y'all if I wanted to date someone."_   
_"Kita begs otherwise. He was the one who told us you were smiling at your phone and mentioning a date."-mental note to kill Kita when he sees him next time._   
_"Bro Gabrielle be getting boring lately..."_   
_"Well you just fuck her,she doesn't need to be interesting?"_   
_"I don't agree with Atsumu but he has a point. A mutual service is what you have going on."_   
_"Okay and? Why can't guy want someone to release his stress with that isn't a girl everyone in a six hundred kilometers radius fucks?"_   
_"Bro you're slut shaming."_   
_"Whatever get to the point you two, I don't have all day."_   
_"Want to prove us you don't like f/n?"_   
_"Go on."_   
_"How many dates does it take for girl to realize you're trolling her?"_   
_"Don't show up on your date on Friday. And any other date in future."_   
_"That's easy. But how will you guys know if I stick with the deal?"_   
_"We will be with you during the time she's with you."_   
_"Atsumu you suck at words."_   
_"You suck at everything, high school dropout."_   
_"Bruh, we aren't high school dropouts if we finished high school..."_   
_"Well, no ambition dropout."_   
_"You're embarrassment to Miya family."_   
_"Bet."_   
_"So you agree?"-twins said in unison and that's where the topic ended._

He needs better friends. You sure were something he wanted in girl but now it went down. Maybe it's for the better.


	3. Rumors and sweets

Morning after the call left you in a predicament. The thing from last night was something a dumb high school girl would do, not you. If you could rewrite yesterday, you would.  
It was very unpleasant. Even though it was one very easy drink it made you remember how to party and what fun it was.  
Truth to be told waking up with headaches and blacked out memory wasn't fun. It was stupid and dangerous but nothing ever happened to you.  
Taste of funky drinks and heat in cheeks was always the best part. It made you feel free of any worry and open to more opportunities life was holding.  
Maybe that made you regret yesterday. You had fun and it felt like you didn't deserve it. Instead of finishing university you were going out.   
But you should live a bit. When will you have fun if it's not now. So many fun activities and enjoyable people. Truly this was the best time to be a young adult. 

"Good morning." 

Kitchen and dining room were jointed with living room so the bigger part of apartment smelled like fresh bread and baked goods.  
Your roommates were sitting on opposite sides of table and laughing about something. 

"I bet it was a good evening as well." 

Red haired girl laughed before offering you a fruit yogurt and vanilla filled croissants.  
Her eyes analyzed you for any detail but gave up when they found no mark or evidence of intimacy. 

"She didn't get railed is all I'm realizing."- other girl said making you all laugh. 

"Stop it! He didn't even show up let alone anything else." 

"What a peace of garbage. If he wasn't so stinky I would have gone and beat him up."-red haired commented again. 

Ichigo was your favorite roommate. She was lively and optimistic. Her tendency to take care of others reminded you of your mother and you never missed a beat to compare her to old people which she took very dramatically each time.  
Ichigo was in same classes as you in university and you met her in dorm on the first year before the two of you decided to move in this apartment together.  
Renée was calm and collected. She was the friend who warned you about Suna in the first place. Both of them were enrolled in same university and had same classes before he switched his major.   
Very smart and diligent, not intrusive,calm and collected, she was a best person you could go to for anything. Unlike Ichigo and you, she got full scholarship paid so she didn't have to live with others in order to pay rent but she was extroverted and living by herself didn't suit her taste. 

"You know what, we're taking you on a date. Let's tidy this place up before leaving though. The trash has piled up."-she sipped her coffee without making a sound with book occupying her other hand.  
"Renée can you go meet the landlord? I don't wanna change out of my pajamas?Pleaseeeeee!" 

"Sure. Pay up." 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know, I really want to know why do you have such strong opinions on people Renée?" 

Train ride would be rather quiet if it wasn't for Ichigo being quirky and restless. Even tho Renée was extroverted she chose to talk at times when it seemed necessary. Same couldn't go for you. When meeting new people you were anxious but nothing compared to Ichigo. Red haired would always break a sweat thinking what to say but after breaking ice she was all fun and games. The other had no problem talking to anyone at any given time. She was willing to approach people first, she was like a silent leader when noone wanted to do something. Even though she was right about people many times it also happened she was greatly mistaken about some. 

"It's because I met similar people who acted same way and from people close to them I learned my lesson and decided to stay aware." 

"When you talk like that you seem older than Ichigo over here." 

"Hey, that's rudee!" 

"Sorry not sorry. Was Suna ever rude to you when you were together?" 

"Suna didn't really care about anyone or anything there. He came there with phone and pen and one notebook filled with notes from all classes and left. He is very intelligent, maybe even more than me." 

She seemed to be deep in her thoughts before frowning and looking back at you. Her eyes softened but the frown was still there. 

"He thinks lowly of others. Whenever we has essays and anything that needed time to write after school hours he'd whine and write the stuff that barley earned him a passing grade. I know he always nails pop quizes and then looks at us like we are stupid or something. He is very toxic from what I have heard and seen." 

You couldn't imagine someone like Suna you heared last night any way like that. Maybe he just had a resting bitch face or wasn't very social in large groups. 

"Don't involve yourself with him. He could've easily texted you if he knew something came up. He chose not to." 

That was true. Overthinking could create many more questions for you but it could also give you unnecessary answers as well. Suna was someone new in your life and if you wanted more than just talks you should adapt. Maybe this is the time Renée was wrong too? 

"This is our date girls, let's talk about that less and more about what we should buy. I haven't bought any cute dresses or hats and I need your advice on that." 

"You shouldn't buy hats. You look like cowboy." 

"You give me witchy vibes whenever you go buying dresses and hats. I can't tell what picture was taken when because you always look like hot witch." 

"That's the point,duh. I was thinking of dropping by the crystal shop as well. You need some rose quartz for love life of yours and this one should buy either amethist or moonstone. Don't think I haven't seen those eyebags, you need sleep." 

"What I need is to black out on vodka and not some crystal. And shut up with your third chakra and whatnot." 

"It's third eye. Chakras are something different. This reminds me. I took it upon myself to burn incense in your room. Last week I got heebie-jeebies while trying to meditate." 

"What are you even saying." 

This was how an usual day looked like for you three when you were together. Ichigo pretended to be a witch, Renée would bicker with her and then you'd comment inappropriate jokes at inappropriate times and they would stop and talk about something else like crushes,clothes, families, pets, and everything else that came to your mind.   
Now that you were out of train you all were walking towards the main shopping district. After few hours you would sit and eat something before continuing your shopping journey. 

"I want some frozen yogurt. There is new shop near the Mew Mew outfitter and all cute girls go there. They go there with their boyfriends but since we all are single let's go there together." 

"We love consistency, that's why we are all single." 

"We are just lame for anyone to like us. Ichigo has 3 cats already back home, she will for sure stay single the rest of her life" 

"Thank tarot cards that told me I will meet my soulmate soon because I would have beat you up for ruining my day." 

Shop was very small and there was a line outside. What Ichigo said was true, only couples were standing there. Maybe you should suggest Suna to go there with you. You won't mention the couples part so it will seem innocently enough. 

What was Kita up to? Maybe you should drop by soon. It was unfortunate you didn't ask for any contact. That could be an excuse to see him. 

"Earth to y/n,hello?" 

"Oh yeah. Medium cup, melted chocolate, sprinkles and oreo crumbs, please. Thank you." 

While waiting for your order your mind went back to Kita and Suna and Roxy. Kita was like Renée but wild, Suna was still mysterious even though you knew him a bit and Roxy was like a chimichanga. She seemed rather free than anything else.   
Her phone number was still in your coat's pocket. Maybe she could give you Kita's number? 

On the other end if town Kita was sneezing like crazy. His coworker laughed while pulling out a tissue for him. 

"Someone is thinking about you." 

"When someone is thinking about you it's your ears that go red." 

"No, that's when someone gossips about you. You either sneeze or you get hiccups." 

"They should stop. This is like the hundredth sneeze in last twenty minutes. Manager will think I am sick and send me home." 

"Don't worry, she will understand. Who's that chick from last night?" 

"Oh she is my friend's fling. Or something like that." 

"Cool." 

"She is." 

"If it doesn't work out between them can you set me up?" 

"I'm putting tags on her first." 

"You like your friend's girl?" 

"Not necessarily like... I have helped him talk with her and stuff." 

"It's cool, no need to explain." 

Kita was a bit embarrassed. It was partially true. Yes he liked you, he was the one behind many texts Suna sent you and yes he liked the way you thought. And yesterday he confirmed it himself that you were nice girl. Suna was a trash guy, he would have hurt you if you started dating.  
That's why he had to let the twins on this too. 

"Thanks. I'll take the next table."

Suna was his dearest friend but he wasn't built for dating. Even though he had a younger sister Suna often treated girls the way they don't deserve. He changed his view on that after some guy broke his sister's heart but that quickly faded.   
He was into them until he got bored or didn't give him what he wanted.  
In order to help girls not be miserable because of Suna, he messed around and it was going pretty well.  
When you came along it was different. Unlike others you seemed genuine. It wasn't forced and dramatic. He took liking and made Suna text you more often in order for him to learn more about you.  
It was messed up.  
Last night he almost blew up his cover, thanks to twins. No wonder everyone said drugs and alchohol harm you.   
If she saw who was in there she would probably realize what's up and avoid you and Suna for the rest of her life.  
That's what he was fearing, this web of lies being broken by his clumsiness. Or better said, he didn't want you to know things that weren't in his control.


	4. There are no rules in love and war

"I can't really believe that happened to you. Did you at least get an autograph?" 

"Nope. He was furious and I almost got fired because of him. I have screen shot of his yelp review. Man I laughed at this for days." 

Today you went out of your way to meet Kita. It wasn't really smart to just go at the cafè he worked and hope to see him but you did anyways. Luckily for you he just arrived and was ready to start his shift. 

"I am really glad you dropped by. We didn't say proper goodbye last time." 

His eyes were on the cups in front of him and he soon left to serve the table. This gave you enough time to reply to Suna's message. 

~~YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! BABAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... I just might fall for you, stop it!!! 

Suna was charming. It might be because he was saying just what you wanted to hear in some situations, or because the certain distancing he placed between the two of you. It was intriguing.  
On Wednesday it will be three weeks of knowing him and since weekend he took liking to calling you at lare hours to talk about things. Even tho you enjoyed his voice and company you noticed it only happened when he was under the influence of "herbal joint".  
It made you feel uptight. Were you boring unless he was high? 

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting. Let me get back to what we talked about. I amglad you came here." 

"Yea I actually had few hours to spare because my professor didn't show up for today's class. And I figured out why not come to the best cafè in area." 

"Your area must be very big then, it must be you really wanted to see me." 

"You're cute but I am here for that orange cake." 

"Ah, my feeling are hurt. Give me your phone." 

"What for?" 

"So I can give you my number miss. Or did you not ask for it earlier?" 

"Ahhh, I forgot. Here. Thanks for that night. I had fun." 

"Yeah I ended up being an ass. I left you there all by yourself. When I remembered I wasn't alone I went to the table but Roxy came by. My friend told me false information so...Sorry for messing up. That's all I am trying to say." 

"Don't worry it's cool. I would have left with or without you there that night. My sleep schedule says you go to bed at ten and that day I overdid it." 

"You know you are not in elementary school,right?" 

"I wish I was. University is killing me. I have so much to go through lately. They are throwing all they have. My email is full of projects and whatnot." 

He shifted his weight on his hands as he was pushing himself from counter. His name tag was upside down and it seemed to bug you. 

"I know how it is. I am almost over with that. As soon as I finish it I am dipping out of here. City life should be only for those who can't afford to live in countryside." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Why would you live here? Air is polluted, people are always rushing somewhere, stress and nervousness is over the top, there is always something to whine about. When you are in countryside you're your own boss." 

"That's smart but I also believe living in city is better. Everything is close. Shops, drugstores, hospitals, police stations, restaurants." 

"You haven't experienced anything like I did. Have you ever went camping?" 

"No, my family really never initiated anything like that. And my friends and I always preferred sea over forest." 

"Try it out sometimes. What's wrong?" 

"It's your nametag. Can I fix it?" 

"Go ahead." 

As he watched you he got blood rush in his face but stayed composed. It was not common to see someone like you around here. Your cheeks screamed to be pinched. Your eyes were just enough curious and optimistic to make him want to watch them all day.   
You were bold and perty in an unassertive way of it was possible to say it like that.  
Too bad you wanted Suna and not him. 

"Let's go out some time y/n." 

"Yeah? What if I kidnap you?" 

"Then I will be glad you're the one I will get Stockholm syndrome for." 

"I never said I will keep you by my side." 

"Well I won't allow you to get rid of me. Once you kidnap me, I become your own parasite." 

"Goodbye Kita." 

"You can't leave now, I will get bored." 

"I don't wanna leave but I have to study. Gotta get that bread." 

"We have bread here. Isn't baguette good enough for you?" 

"Bye Kita. I will text you sometime." 

"Goodbye y/n."

Why was Suna the lucky guy.  
It wasn't fair.

||22:22|| 

~Look it's 22:22  
~~Yeah and after that it will be 22:23  
~You goose, it means someone is thinking about you when you see matching numbers.  
~~Suna you belive in those tween girl stuff? Cuteeeee  
~Shut up, I just wanted to say something cheesy but you clearly wanna act tough  
~~Wow you planned to say i was thinking about you  
~I am not talking with tough girls. They scare tween in me   
~~Pshhhh okay, when we meet up I will pullthe chair for you  
~I am delighted by your words kind miss.  
~~SUNA!!! YOU NEED SOME MILK  
~Gurl bai  
~~Whatever...   
~ WhaTEvEr  
~~Hey do you know maths?  
~Yeah why  
~~Okay do you mind me sending you one sheet of some mathematical stuff?  
~that will be 1500¥  
~~bruh  
~okay i wont charge you because youre my favorite student  
~~just finish them before Thursday thats the last day i can hand in the paper  
~everything for y/n  
~~thanks suna I APPRECIATE THE HELPS SOOOOOO MUCH  
~lol np 

This will be boring. It makes him believe you just wanted him to help you with your work. He knew it wasn't like that but everything that needed effort was waking negative feelings in him. But he will do it.  
You helped him out with his project a bit so it was like he was repaying you for that.  
Your course mustn't be as advanced in mathematics as his so there is no need for him to go over the basics before doing it. 

Sitting there, in shared appartment on 23rd floor, in nothing but briefs and Kita's oversized T-shirt, Suna realized he was cold. It wasn't only cold as in temperature but cold as in overall.  
His approach to life was cold, the weather was cold, his friends tend to be cold, everything seemed to be cold.  
You didn't fit in his aesthetic. As cold as he could be towards you at times is totally opposite of what you gave back to him.  
When he sent dry texts you would reply with something that made him want to write whole novel.  
When he ranted about something you would remind him of the good it had.  
It was like endless game of chess.  
He would try and escape with his queen but you would have a secret move he didn't expect you to pull. 

He was trying to see world through money but you would give him pink glasses.  
It seemed like you were polar opposites but somehow ended up together like south and north pole of magnets. 

It was confusing him why would someone that kind waste time on him. He made it clear what he wanted but you made him want something more.  
Maybe it was because you were first person in a while that differentiated from people he was surrounded by.  
Or was it because of the circumstances surrounding you. 

Suna was smart guy. He realized what was up with Kita. The twins just made it 100% clearer. Was he attracted to being able to take away something from someone? 

It felt like he was playing with kid. You were a toy and Kita was trying to reach it but Suna was the one to put it above his head and shake it, teasing him like a puppy. 

Bet was still on but why should he play by rules? If noone was following the rules of game he sure wasn't going to. 

Maybe from now on he would make it obvious to others he was serious this time. 

Maybe he will make Kita realize that Suna's toys are his alone and that noone can have them. 

He was always selfish. He would rather break a toy than give it to someone else. 

Maybe he can make you hate Kita, true you'd hate him as well but that is minor detail.


	5. Object of desire

Once again rain was pouring heavy over the rooftops and awnings without even a care if people had umbrella to keep them dry. 

While doing your exam your mind wandered away from paper beneath your hands. This exam isn't that hard but it was boring. You would much rather spend this time drinking hot chocolate snuggled in fuzzy blanket and listening to radio in background as you drift into sleep.  
But right now focus was on the sheet of questions in front of you. Clock was ticking away as it was only sound in hall that was clear and steady.  
Every now and then someone would scribble or groan because of frustration. 

Your eyes were closing by themselves by the end of exam. If it wasn't for professor's looming form that went through each row with creek of his shiny shoes you would have blacked out and drooled.  
You were ready for this exam thanks to Suna. He sent you his scribbled explanation of subject you were taking and he even offered to call and tutor you which you accepted. 

He was good teacher. The way he explained things made you realize you were stupid for not noticing it earlier. Every now and then he'd drop a joke or a subtle compliment which you always returned.  
It was early morning hours when you hang up your phones and went to bed.  
It wasn't that he was explaining everything but because you two were having a virtual study date.  
You were falling for his smirk and his cheeky comments way too fast. He seemed to be like a minefield of all things you liked. There was no safe route to escape so you just threw yourself in it. 

All the little actions he did made you blush like when he put hair tie in his mouth before combing his hair in a ponytail. Or when he looked away and you had clear view of his jawline. Maybe it was when he raised a brow before the end of his lips twisted into a sly smirk?  
What was worse was that he knew what he was doing. He played with you and each time you would hide your blush he would lean on his hands and tease you even more.  
Studying was the only way you could focus on something else but his green orbs. 

"Last person from each row get all exams and put them on my desk." 

Well at least that was over. Now a break and one more hour before you can go home. It would be boring if you didn't have Ichigo in classes with you. Other students kept to their groups and would mingle as soon as class ended. 

"Hey y/n wannaa volunteer in nursing home? I looked up what will look good for our resume and it said any type of volunteer work will get you far ahead." 

"I did that in high school and it's jot as easy as it seems. But sure why not. What you had in mind?" 

"I found this one nursing home near the Ojiro. Good thing is that they provide lunch for volunteers, bad thing is that bus goes there twice a day." 

"I think I know where it is. Too bad we can't drive a car." 

"Yeah I know. But this is good. We willgrt some vitamin D from all the walk we will do." 

"You already signed us up?" 

"Maybe.." 

"Ichigo sometimes I wanna pinch your cheeks so hard they hurt. Go and buy us something from vending machine." 

She sheepishly smiled and ran down the staircase while you positioned yourself by the radiators in hallway. This was the best you can get. Contrast between warm metal and cold window screen was making you shiver and get goosebumps but it was pleasant. 

Soon on the plato outside the school Ichigo and her grey hoodie with cat ears ran away from the droplets and she leaped over the puddle landing perfectly under the shelter above the vending machines. 

She turned around and gave you thumbs up before turning to face big electronic box. Just as you were about to text her to buy you fizzy orange juice a name appeared over the screen.

||15:23|| 

SUNA <3 

~How did you do? 

This text was enough to make you smile. He remembered the time you told him and he waited to ask about it. That's sweet. 

~~I think I did very good. I almost fell asleep tho  
~If you get above 90% you have to take me out for dinner  
~~Ooo what a cavalier  
~I thought you were woman of modern perceptions  
~~Well I am but still every person is sucker for flowers,chocolates and people who open the door for you  
~Let me write this down so I know what to bring for our first official date  
~~Yeah yeah its too late now... 

"You're smiling at your phone, it must be Suna." 

"Yeah." 

"You're always smiling like a fool when he texts you. Compose yourself. I think I will fail the test." 

"What?" 

"Yeah I didn't do any of questions that asked explaining. I just said answers but I didn't know what and how to explain." 

"Ichigo no! Does this mean I will have to pull another all nighter to explain it to you." 

"It is okay. I didn't do this for no reason just so you know. There is cute assistant teaching the additional class." 

"So you failed just so you can seecute assistant?" 

"Yes. That's exactly what I did." 

"You are more stupid than me." 

"Well at least I don't smile at my phone." 

||15:34|| 

SUNA <3 

~Let's talk later pretty face  
~~Can't wait 

This will be fun for Suna. He will talk with pretty face in front of his friends and make sure to let Kita know who makes y/n be all lovey dovey. And what will his friend do, admit to like his girl? Tell him to stop the fun? Twins wouldn't let that happen.  
Maybe he can tap you just to show who the main attraction is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some nsfw stuff in next chapters but idk if I can write about it well so......
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far (:


	6. Kiss that can melt you

||01:22|| 

SUNA <3 

~Hey  
Heeeeyyyy  
Hello  
Hi   
Heeeeeeelllooooo  
Y/n  
Y/n????  
Pretty faceeeee  
Helloooooo  
Hiiiiiiiii  
Helloo  
Answer  
My  
Texts  
Wowwwwww  
~~Suna what in the hell  
~Oooo you finally picked up  
What are you doing   
~~I am sleeping like any other normal person.  
~But its only one in the morning?  
~~Good night Suna   
~Nooooo dont go, I wanna talkkkkkk  
~~go sleep suna  
~Nopeee. You know where King's park is?  
~~SUNA!!!GO SLEEP!!!  
~You aren't sleeping rn and i doubt you can fall asleep after this  
~~Yes i can and yes i will  
~Do you know where King's park isssss tho?  
~~yes,why?  
~Let's meet there, i am already on my way  
~~Suna what the hell?  
~You said that already, now go put something on and let's meet there  
~~Istg i am not moving from this bed   
~I'll wait there 

This guy will cost you your sleep but is it worth? Before leaving you glanced at clock that read 01:54 in the morning. It has been few hours since you went to bed but you still felt as tired as then. TV was on in small livingroom and you saw Ichigo snoring lightly with her blanket poorly protecting her from coldness.  
Careful not to wake her up you tiptoed and placed blanket over her and turned off the television.  
Just as quietly as seconds before you left the apartment and locked the door. This was something you never thought you would be doing and something you definitely wouldn't find smart to tell your parents.   
F/n skipped steps at time and ran out of building complex in short amount of time with phone unlocked in her hands.  
Unlike Suna, you were a girl, that meant disadvantage in today's world. 

||02:06|| 

SUNA<3 

~~Can you be by your phone just in case someone tries to like kidnap me or something? 

It will take you a while to get there on foot but there is no way you'd be able to call a taxi at this hour and here. Streets were quieter now. Only those who needed were outside. Pockets of your jacket were filled with spare change, keys, wipes, face mask, unknown trash and tangled earphones so there was no space for your hands in it. To protect them fron cold ait you had to keep them in your hoodie's pocket and that meant leaving jacket opened. 

"Suna I swear to God you are making me act manic." 

Sky was clear from clouds on some places but moonlight couldn't pass through. There were puddles everywhere on uneven park ground and you barley missed them due to how dark it was. 

"Hey where are you?" 

Ambient was creepy to say the least but you weren't a coward. That statement stayed strongly in your head before someone came from behind and grabbed your waist. 

"The hell?!" 

A male erupted into laughter as he sat on a nearby bench. He supported his weight on wooden plank as he laughed louder than necessary. Your cheeks were the first to flush red and soon whole face and neck felt like they were burning from sudden blood rush. He managed to surprise you but at least there was no awkward greeting involved. 

You were thinking a lot on how to approach him when you did see him. Usually you didn't meet people like this but it will work as long as both sides are calm and not uptight. 

"Wow you managed to make me laugh without doing much, thank you." 

"I almost got a heart attack but at least you found it amusing." 

"I did pretty face. Come sit, I don't bite." 

"But I do." 

"You're so confident but it didn't seem like that few nights ago." 

"Oh please I was just surprised, now I know you're a flirt." 

"Now that you know that you must know that I will be making you so flustered you can't face me. Aw you're already facing away from me." 

It was true he did manage to make you blush for the second time that night. While you were composing yourself he started playing with your hair. 

"Your hair smells like children's shampoo. It's that Smurfs strawberry one." 

"How do you know that? Do you use it yourself?" 

"No but my little sis does. So childish. I guess you mist be ticklish as well?" 

"Why would you say that?" 

You slowly backed away from him as the end of bench came nearer and nearer. He smirked watching you do that as his hands teasingly snickered towards you. 

"No,no,no,no,no...Move them away." 

"Why?" 

"Because I am not ticklish." 

"Then why are you trying to dodge my fingers?" 

"Because....Because I'm scared of spider fingers like yours!Aah!" 

"They are slender not spider. Now sit back here." 

"Suna, no!No!" 

Before you could jump off of the bench he started tickling you which turned into you slapping him and then into a chase.  
You weren't fast but it didn't matter. Hiding behind various children toys on playground, you two laughed like there was no tomorrow.  
It was hurting you to laugh that much and you soon had to hide in children's tower. He lost you from sight and was trying to find you but to no avail. 

"MARCO!" 

"...polo..." 

"MARCO!" 

"POLO!" 

"MARCO!?" 

"POLO YOU DUMBASS!" 

He turned around and started climbing wooden plank and as soon as he reached the top where you were you tried pushing yourself down the slide. 

Connotation on tried pushing. You got stuck and another time that night,blood rushed into your face.  
Your whole body started shaking and before you could try anx control laws of physics your upper part fell backwards and met soft surface. 

"Hi." 

"You look so dumb." 

Flash of light and sound of photo being taken made you cover your face. He snapped few more pictures and then positioned himself so your head was on his lap. 

"Hey Suna, what's your favorite star constellation?" 

"Hmmm, I have never thought of it before. What's yours?" 

"I like Pegasus the most. It's really beautiful." 

"Then I like Pegasus too." 

"Nooo, you have to choose your own." 

"But I don't even know what constellations there are,and besides. I wanna trust you on this one." 

Few moments passed in silence and then your whole body tensed and relaxed as his fingers tangled your hair. He smiled when he saw you looking at him and then his face got nearer and nearer before it was millimeters away. 

"You can't run now." 

Devilish smirk spread over his features and his fingers dipped under your jacket and under your hoodie leaving unbearable sensation over it. Your eyes were tearing up as you couldn't fight him from this position and his cold tips made it even harder. Each touch of his algid touches made your warm stomach twist due to how sudden it was. 

"Please stop, I can't..." 

"You know they usually say don't stop but..." 

"Suna!" 

"They do yell my name,just like that." 

"I can't,my stomach hurts and my eyes are crying from laughing so much..." 

"Okay okay, I'm done. Let me help you get off of that slide." 

You straightened and waited for him to come and pull you out but he never showed up. You would have called out to him but it was early in the morning and people would call cops on you if you made too much noise. And if you wanted to phone him that wouldn't work because the useful device was stuck between your tigh and metal wall next to it. 

On the other end of park though Suna was arguing. His friends came to ruin this little date of his unintentionally. Of course they got information from someone close to both of them and of course they didn't even know they were used as pawns in this game between two guys.  
Lucky for Suna he heard the two arguing before he saw them and that bought enough time for him to leave the place as soon as possible. 

"Don't you come here when you want to smoke?" 

"He does but he isn't smoking now so I don't know what's up." 

"I dropped by to chill. Now let's go for a burger, my treat." 

"You never willingly treat us.." 

"Were you here with someone?" 

"Did you break a bet by coming to meet that y/n of yours?" 

"No way, Suna always wins bets. Right?" 

"I wouldn't call a girl out this late at night,and I never go back on bet. Now meet me at this place. I gotta pick up my stuff." 

"Can't we go there together?" 

"If you do as I say I may treat you some more." 

"Don't ask questions Tsumu and let's go and pick what we wanna eat." 

Twins starter chasing each other towards the fast food place and finally Suna was free. What he did was a dick move,leaving you behind in the cold at this time. He will make it up to you. And Kita will get piece of his mind once that time is right. 

"Sorry fo leaving you here, I had to do something in bushes." 

"You better not touch me after that business. Here take wipes." 

"Where did you get these?" 

"My pocket. And next time please say you will be running off, I thought you left me on purpose." 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. How about I take you to movies on Saturday? And then we go for some dinner and walk afterwards?" 

"Yeah that sounds good. But I still have to take you out for a dinner." 

"I said that is part of the deal if you got above 90% for now let me treat you. That was a jackass move. Sorry for not helping you out." 

"Suna it's okay. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back home. I need sleep to be this pretty,you know." 

"I don't see any pretty so there is no need for sleep." 

"Sunaa!" 

"I'm joking, now come on. I'll walk you home." 

"Wow since when do yoh have manners?" 

"Since forever now hold my hand and let's go." 

He grabbed your hand and started leading you the opposite way from which twins came. His hands were surprisingly warm and soft and his grip was firm. 

"So where do you live?" 

"Come on don't pretend you don't know,I have seen you stalking me!" 

"Yeah,fair enough." 

"I live not far away from here. You know where the Juno's library is? Well the complex next to it." 

"You live in big grey building? My friends have apartment there that they rent." 

"What are their names, maybe I know them?" 

"I doubt, they only rent it and not live there. Their names are Osamu and Atsumu." 

"No,it seems I do not know them." 

"I really like you f/n. You are a great company and your lovely smile always brightens me up." 

"That was out of nowhere but thank you." 

"This date can't even be called date. I'm a bad date,huh." 

"No it's okay. At least I made sure I wasn't being catfished,right?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you had two awful dates. I will make it up. I will plan ten dates from now on."  
With Suna who wad taking big steps you made it outside your building's gates in less time than previously. Air was so crispy at this hour that every breath you were taking left big cloud of hot air. Your cheeks and nose were now flustered from coldness and you were out of breath a bit.  
He smiled softly after he has seen your face.

"Oi pretty face it seems I'm not the one making you blush now. We gotta change that." 

He bent slightly and cupped your face. His eyes went from your mouth to your eyes then back to your mouth and then he placed a soft kiss on your lips.  
Now your face was melting and your heart was pumping blood way too fast. He smirked and hugged you and then turned and walked away few meters before raising a hand to signal goodbye. 

You seemed to be buried in that place as you watched him go and then you ran back in the building. The whole situation only hit you once you were in your bed trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm illiterate both grammatically and vocabulary wise so if you see a mistake, no you didn't... I don't reread these so what you see is what i write and post as soon as i finish typing it


	7. Clashes and switches

It was two days since you saw Suna but your mind couldn't control itself. Without any consent it would drift to the moment he kissed you and each time it felt more unreal. His hands were warm but you could swear that when he tickled you they were cold. In that awful lightning his eyes seemed like glazed green candies. When he got close you could smell the cologne that seemed to fit him well. It wasn't too strong and it wasn't too light, there was an accent of coconut somewhere in it but the masculine aroma never left the spotlight. 

"Miss L/n, I am very pleased with your exam. You did much better than the previous times. You finally got yourself a tutor?" 

"Oh sir, he's not just a tutor,he's her boyfriend." 

"Ah well, it's good to hear you can manage school and love life well. 96% that is more that excellent f/n. Keep up the good work." 

"Thank you sir." 

"What about me?" 

"You Ichigo never fail to amaze me. You got half of the answers right from the ones with multiple choices. However the rest was miserable. Wednesdays and Thursdays at 19:00, this classroom. Everyone who failed I hope you heard the dates and time." 

"Will that cute assistant be teaching additional classes for us?" 

"You will know everything with time. 34% is not good. I hope you help her f/n." 

Ichigo winked at you as she scanned over her sheet. There was so many doodles on sides of paper and professor barley had space left to fill in answers. While she was smiling and joking about her results you went over wrong answers and there was only few ones with minor mistakes. Suna was so brilliant for helping you out.   
After giving everyone out their tests with explanations, professor walked back to you and started going over the things you wrote. 

"He is very exceptional young man. I have never seen this type of approach. If he is willing, I would love to take him in as my assistant after he finishes his college." 

"Ah I am sure he'd be thankful but I can't promise you anything. I will try and ask him about it." 

"Inform me about his decision. Why haven't I heard of him before?With this type of thinking I would have assumed he was enrolled into competitions." 

He continued talking about how amazing person must be to pull something like this out of their head and you felt proud for a moment. It's like it was you who scored that and not him. You weren't even aware Suna knew that you would do well on exam. He tried especially hard to make you be his best student. This was like a way to make you depend on him. And he wouldn't mind showing you off just to piss Kita. 

Talking about Kita, poor guy was waiting every day for you to come visit him during his shift. Every day he would come a bit earlier and stand around few minutes after the shifts were over. Today once again he held phone close to him and nervously hoped to see you every time door opened.  
Whenever you texted him he was awfully aware of his heartbeat.   
But you kept talking about how love is beautiful and asking him for advice. He didn't mind giving them to you but it stings. He wouldn't call it jealousy but irritation.  
If he could tell you who Suna really was he would. But Kita was complex guy. He loved his friends even when they were being an ass. He couldn't control their decisions but he would try and educate them on how to behave and better themselves. Maybe karma will serve justice to Suna if he sees you as a plaything. 

His shift was almost over and each person that came through the door was not you. Kita will stick around a bit though. Maybe the silly crush was stronger than how tired he was. 

"Shinsuke go home. That table seems polished enough." 

"Do you need help in the back?" 

"Go home boy. She won't be coming." 

"If twins come tell them I went home." 

Home. His home didn't feel like one lately. It seemed a bit colder than usual in that apartment. Maybe Suna's personality slipped out and made the atmosphere thick and distant.  
When twins were around it seemed like Suna was purposely dancing on Kita's nerves. He would watch him with eyes filled with tease and confidence as he talked about f/n. Something happened that he didn't want to tell anyone and that made Shinsuke anxious. You did stop texting him as frequently. 

"I'm back." 

"Just in time for dinner. Should we get a takeout?" 

"Let's make food ourselves. We have plenty of veggies and meat in the freezer." 

"Suite yourself." 

Kita pushed the shoes off of his feet and went to get undressed. Even tho Suna was a prick lately he was a good roommate. While he was at work,younger one cleaned up the space and followed all the instructions written on paper. 

"Suna?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"How was your day? Come here and make me company." 

Couch let out a tiny squeak as boy got up. He was on his phone reading about the latest drama his dear friends were telling him about. It wasn't a bad evening. TV was playing hits from 90's and constant change of shots on screen made dark livingroom shine in blue tones.  
Contrast between midnight shades of livingroom and sepia kitchen was picturesque. Mix of pour down and honking was signaling that it was around eight in the evening and that office workers left their positions to go home. 

"I sent out all my projects and I am free for the weekend. Also Atsumu has a match on Saturday so we are all going with him." 

Kita nodded while peeling potatoes and dumping them in bowl with cold water. He didn't really mind waking up early to go to Atsumu's games but the ride with twins constantly fighting made him tired. 

"I won't be able to stick around and celebrate after his match. Grandma is expecting me on Sunday." 

Suna looked up from his phone and nodded his head absentmindedly. Screen on his phone went black as Rintarou's occupation was watching how his friend seasoned food before placing it in the oven. 

"Hey thanks for helping me text f/n." 

"No problem." 

"Do you mind reserving us a table at your work? We are planning on meeting up some day." 

"Yeah,yeah that sounds good. When though?" 

"Fridays are supposed to be romantic or something,right?" 

"You are the playboy here not me." 

"Then on Friday. Will you be working then?" 

"No, I am going to be drinking with Roxy." 

Green eyed nodded and his lips formed thin line as he stretched. Well there will be no clashes on Friday. Maybe it's for the better. Suna can be impatient but maybe he will make some exceptions. World was his garden and he will decide which flower he will bloom and which one he will dig from his jardiniere and leave to dry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were waiting patiently for me to update thank you so much and sorry for the time I took. I hope you enjoy this one and once again thank you.   
> Stay healthy and safe :>


	8. Rain and wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR :)

While it was perfectly dry in metropolitan city, awful cold rain didn't give a break in his. Train was constantly being attacked by droplets who chased one another on windows as scenery behind it changed with every meter.   
Lampposts were getting more rare as the train passed overpopulated area and entered suburbs, finally reaching forest and village alike surrounding. 

||23:10|| 

~~Do you have umbrella by yourself?  
~No, I didn't think I would need one.   
~~When is your train coming?   
~We will reach last stop in fifteen minutes or so. Why?  
~~Just asking >:)  
~Okay... Maybe next time you should come with me to watch the match.  
~~Ooh I don't know, I am not big fan of sport activities. Maybe we can go and take cooking class together or go and paint in park   
~Are you aware you are not middle aged women f/n?  
~~Sometimes person just wants to drink wine and watch crime documentaries okay!!  
~Oh really, what is your favorite documentary then? 

His smile was hurting his cheeks. It made him feel like you were truly the one for him. Oh how he wished to lay next to you and kiss your forehead and call you his. To take your hand and walk somewhere away from crowd so he could only enjoy the sound of your voice. Perhaps helping Suna out with you made it harder for him to have you? God work in mysterious ways,so possibly this was one of those situations where guy like him ends up with girl like you? 

When the train reached the station there wasn't many people getting off of it. Throughout the ride many left and now only seven people or so exited from same coupe as him.  
In the station he could wait for the rain to slow down and then run to the nearest market and buy an umbrella but there was no need for it. 

"Good evening Kita." 

"Wha-" 

"Let's go!" 

"It seems you and me always meet when it's raining?" 

"Maybe that's how were destined to be. Do you like my umbrella?" 

"Ah yeah, it's bery cute. My cousin has the same one, but she started elementary school." 

"Don't insult the frog umbrella or the owner of it or the great depression will be bestowed upon you!" 

"Yea yea. Let's get a cab..." 

"No no,I wanna walk you home. Oh. Where exactly do you live?" 

"The opposite way of the one we've been going to. Also let me carry the umbrella." 

He placed his hand over yours and you almost flinched from how warm and gentle his hold was. Kita didn't seem to mind you keeping your hand on the umbrella but he did something you didn't expect. With his other hand he pushed you under his jacket and your cheeks went deep colors of red.  
By now you knew Shinsuke was a gentleman and very kind person but this was still something you weren't used to from boys. Not that he was a boy. Yeah, this was man behavior. 

"Kita you smell very nice." 

"Ah, don't smell me without my consent f/n or I might think you are a creep." 

"Well then don't push me under your jacket like that. Ah you are a husband material Kita." 

He looked up just to protect his face from being seen by you. Just like how you blished on small things, he managed to blush on things you did or said. This time your comment made him get all nervous. 

"My roommate has a pet snake so please don't be afraid if you see it." 

"Snake? It's locked in a tank right?" 

"No, it's free to roam around the place." 

You tensed and be chuckled placing a hand on top of your head before petting you like you're a kid. He found your reaction cute. 

"I am joking. He has two terrariums, so I am saying if you see it don't worry. Maybe he left it in the livingroom and not his bedroom." 

"Oh,okay. What about you, do you have a pet?" 

"I do actually. His name is Yuki." 

"Oh, I'm assuming it's white coloured animal? So a cat or a parrot or a dog?" 

"No, Yuki is actually a hedgehog. You can pat him. He is a bit shy so maybe don't go all in his space suddenly." 

"Like owner like pet." 

"Welcome in the humble appartment I call home nowadays." 

"Thank you. Now is the time for me to tell you that I brought food with me." 

"Why did you do that, you don't think I know how to cook?" 

"Actually I made too much food and thought of sharing it with someone and you were the first person that fell on my mind." 

"It would be rude to say no now,right? Well then, let's go and wash our hands before digging in." 

"Lead the way."

°°° 

Two hours passed with Kita and you trying out different foods you made. Both of you were laughing like crazy people, maybe effect of alchohol was finally hitting in?  
He got more touchy after couple of drinks and you didn't seem to mind it. Your eyes were closing as the sugar seemed to start to kick in and next thing you know, a well placed glass of red wine got spilled over your hoodie. 

"Great. Sorry to bother you but do maybe have a hoodie to give me for the night?" 

"Yeah yeah, and give me that one. I will clean the stain in no time." 

"I doubt it's easy to put out this type of mess in no time." 

"Well you don't know the trick my grandma showed me. When you spill red wine on something the only good way to get the stain out is to wash it out with white wine. Luckily for you, I was making sea fruit salad few days ago so I have some in the fridge." 

He got up and went in room on your right and came out with a hoodie. Just as you were about to take the one on you, he pointed you to go and change in that room. Truly a good man Kita is. 

You didn't take too long to change but everything that was on table seconds ago was now put away either into trash can or into dishwasher. He was sitting on the couch and child talking with Yuki but stopped as soon as he noticed you. 

"Hey f/n it's really late. You should crash here for the night. I promise I'm not some perv or anything like that but the rain won't be getting any slower and I really don't want to walking home at this hour. Taxi is out of the question. So just sleep here." 

"I don't want to be a bother, plus it's okay. I have to go somewhere early tomorrow." 

"No I insist f/n. You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep here for the night." 

"Kita I don't want to be a bother. It's okay, I swear." 

"You are the furthest thing away from bother. I will give you my sweats so you don't have to sleep in that." 

Kita went back into his room and shuffled thungs for few minutes before returning and smiling at you as he gave you pair of his sweatpants. Everything he owned smelled like it was just pulled from a washing machine and he himself smelled so clean and neat. But his cologne smelled so nice. You had to smell it once again. 

"What are you-" 

"Ah, you smell so good. Sorry for being weird. Just wanted to check it iut myself." 

"I love how free you are f/n. You seem to do everything on instinct." 

"Well, life is short, I can't pretend to be someone else." 

"Go sleep now." 

"Okay,but you have to tuck me in." 

"What are you,five?" 

"Yes. Now hurry. If I leave earlier than you wake up I will leave you a note,okay?" 

"Sure. If you leave at all. Why do you trust strangers so much? Silly girl." 

He formedips in thin line and shook head while posing like pregnant woman. After letting out a ling yawn he tucked you in and sat next to you on. Maybe alchohol had a bit of influence on you because you asked him to stay and talk with you. Kita obliged and layed on free pillow wirh hands under his head and eyes locked on ceiling. His words were long and slow and after some time you stopped hearing what he said and only enjoyed the warmth of duvet over your chest. 

After his conversation turned into monologue, Shinsuke noticed your steady breaths and few snores every now and then. Your lips weren't touching and it seemed to be irritating him. Why couldn't he kiss you right now? Why couldn't he lay next to you and play with your hair? What stopped him from taking you all to himself? Can't he enjoy pretty things in life too? Maybe he should. Gate between his true feelings and you was starting to shake more violent with each time he was thinking about it. Tomorrow he will ask his grandmother about it. She is wise and will tell him what he must hear. 

Suna didn't have to worry so much for past couple of days but when location showed you and Suna on the same spot, that being shared apartment where he was resident in, it didn't sit right with him. He felt irritated by the fact you'd go to someone like Kita. And at that hour?   
Were you easy chick? Were you waste of his time? What is all this mess in his head?  
Girl on his lap whined as he gripped her thigh and left bruise. Why would he be thinking about you and Kita when he had company like this with him. He signaled Miya twins and took girl's hand as he lead the way to some place where he could be satisfied and stop his brain from overthinking.  
It was long night that will leave everyone thinking even more about life. Hell is too sweet to be desolated.


	9. IDK how to name this chapter

Your eyes widen in surprise and a ting of happiness when you saw a message on your homescreen. Butterflies danced in your stomach as a chill run down your spine. Somewhere behind that crush you had was a pinch of nervousness about that text. It made no sense though?   
What was so malicious about it? 

||02:13|| 

SUNA <3 

~Hope you're having fun pretty face. 

||07:24|| 

~~It was lonely without you,but I did enjoy it. 

Sky was clear today,good weather after a day like that was a trick but as long as you made it back to apartment dry, it was not your problem. People on the street seemed more welcoming, maybe it was you but,even you felt more open to everyone. Something must've changed in you to make you even question things like this, was this Suna or Kita? More likely Kita, the other was so cold and stuck up somehow.  
If Suna was Siberia then Kita was Greece. 

If you were late Ichigo was sure to tell you. Today you were going to visit the nursing home and do volunteer work. That's why you were making so much food in the first place. Something like that was sure to impress them and give you good first day. 

By the time you were entering apartment, only few sounds were heard. Cezve with hot water was bubbling waiting for coffee to be put in it, radio announced weather forecast and pan crackled with hot oil that ate ends of egg white into crispy brown. 

"Good morning. I brought fresh bread." 

"Bread won't save you from my questioning. Go and shower and get ready for breakfast. Wake up Ichigo while you're at it." 

"Yes ma'am!" 

Renée smiled as she took bag from you and started cutting bread slices. She was so careful while preparing Turkish coffee as to not spill substance over the stove. Smell of sausage was so tempting but you wanted to listen to her and went to shower. 

Afterfew minutes of scrubbing strawberry scented gel over yourself and again Suna's resting face popped into your mind. He knew what shampoo you used, maybe if he smelled you he'd know what showe gel you used as well? Maybe he'd recognize the coconut milk you put after bathing? Is this weird to think? Would he think that was weird? What about the music you listened to while showering? Would he laugh at you for listening classic music? What would it feel to takeling baths with Suna? Would he give you back rubs? 

In mids of this thoughts a picture of Suna with nothing but a towel over his lower abdomen appeared in front of your eyes followed by lewd thoughts that ended as soon as stream kf extremely hot water hit your skin. That was sign that someone wanted to use the bathroom. Probably Ichigo, since Renée wasn't that mean. 

"I'm coming!" 

"Were you yelling that last night as well?" 

"No dumbass. Now move from my way, I have to dress. Bus leaves at nine." 

"Yea,yea. Wear something modest and comfy. Old people like that." 

"Good advice,will I take it? Probably." 

Fake red headed shorty smiled and locked the door as you ran past her towards your room. Heater was on but wet and naked combination made you feel more cold than you liked admitting. As soon as you dried yourself next to metal heater you opened wardrobe in search of adequate fit for the day. Ichigo was right but you still wanted to feel yourself. Something comfy yet modest? 

"Wear leggings and jumper. That way you can feel comfortable and not leave distasteful impression on grandmas." 

"That seems logical but I want to feel myself." 

"Sorry for interrupting you,but a letter came from your parents." 

"Oh,sure,I'll read it later. Thank you for telling me. It's probably the rent money." 

"You know what, that skirt suits you. Maybe wear that and turtleneck. Now hurry up,food is getting colder." 

~~~ 

"Are you sure that's him?" 

"His back looks like his. I'll go and see it myself." 

"Sit where you are. You're embarrassing me!" 

"I'll just go and take a quick glance." 

"Please, and what if it's not him? 

"Then I will get back and..." 

"And get all hot in face from awkwardness. Sit here and read that prospect in your hands." 

Bus was shaking every now and then but not once did it shake enough for guy at the front of bus to look behing or take a side glance. His back and hair was similar to Kita's and it was bugging you fro fifty minutes straight. Even when bus stopped by the small station in middle of mountain you weren't able to differentiate features to ones that belonged to Shinsuke. 

Many students were making their way towards the nursing home and it seemed like it was much quieter and colder making it crisper in your throat. Somewhere hidden behind the trees a red rooftop was showing and a thin smoke was coming from one of many chimneys. The landscape on the way to there was something you'd see on postcards and this made it even lovelier. 

"Do we pick who we want to work with?" 

"Ichigo this isn't adopt a pet at your local shelter. Watch where you're going." 

"Look how fancy the gates are. I like the hedge and black metal combination. The facade looks very European. I bet families who put their members in there are filthy rich." 

"Please keep quiet if all you have to say is that." 

"I know you were thinking the same thing. Where is that guy from the bus? He had white hair,maybe he's some runaway grandpa?" 

"His name is Kita and I don't know where he went. I might try and look for him when we get there." 

"I am the one y'all call clingy and stubborn but if I left guy's place in early hours I wouldn't be stalking him in the afternoon. You could take my advice and leave it at that. In what story was princess chasing after the prince?" 

"Yeah but Kita isn't my prince."

~~~ 

Suna was being petty, very very petty. He wanted to know what were you doing in the same location as his best friend and why was that location his home. Feeling in his stomach never left him and even when other girl was all over him last night he couldn't stop thinking how he wanted to get back at both of you. 

There was no solid relationship between you,true, but why would you be at some guy's place all night. Not to mention that you were there when he got reply from you. That looked awfully like one night stand but why would you go for Shinsuke when he was sure yoi were crushing on him?  
It is so stupid. Rintarou had to think what he should do next because you didn't seem to follow the script. Silent treatment may show you that he is starting to lose interest in you which usually meant girl would start trying to make up for that. 

"You guys have any plans tonight?" 

"I am going to sleep as soon as we get back." 

"I'll pay a visit to Gabrielle." 

"Though you'd be taking f/n to bed. Seems shes cock blocking." 

"Osamu the bet is still on. They can't meet up,remember." 

"Fucking isn't a date. I don't see why you wouldn't ask her." 

"Maybe he doesn't want to do it with a stranger?" 

"I think that Suna likes that girl. It's been how many weeks? And he even went on a date with her. Kita told me." 

"Wait you broke off the bet?" 

"Well I modified it. I want to change out status to match mine and Gabrielle's." 

Twins exchanged looks and then turned teir stares to mirror that showed Suna laying on the backseat with his arms crossed over his chest.   
Maybe if their friend wasn't so stuck up they would help him find a girlfriend. Even tho Suna coaimed to be a bad guy and did everything in his power to appear like one,his friends knew better.  
The bet was the most stupid thing they could did. Perhaps that ruined the potential relationship that could have been going on between the two of them and that meant cutting Rinatrou's chances of being happy.  
Twin telepathy or not,they both knew what was to happen and they started quietly planning.


	10. Contempt

Noone dared turn on the lights inside big salon as the drowsy atmosphere would disperse. The sun that was fully beaming with ligh was now covered with grey clouds that darkened the area.   
It was almost lunch time but Kita didn't feel like eating. His grandma seemed to appreciate his gesture but was not happy to see him in some old people home instead out with friends.  
Her boney fingers were caressing her grandchild's hand as she tried helping him with the problem he was facing. Even when he didn't admit it was his problem she couls see it was. Her thin and graying eyebrows were meeting each other as the corners of her mouth went upwards while she talked about her younger days. 

"You are the one that gets to choose how your life will be. I tell you this all the time. Don't hesitate." 

"I was asking for a friend." 

"Yes, yes. Why don't you take her on a date. Somewhere fun. I know you treat girls nicely,right?" 

She playfully smirked as Kita perked up to straighten himself up,bones cracking in process. Sometimes he wished to go back to time and spend it woth his grandmother more. Now she was stuck in a hole like this and he was out and about living a separate life. And if she knew he did few things that she wouldn't like,maybe,she wouldn't think of him like a innocent little child any more. 

"Let's go to the dining roo-" 

"Kita? Is that you?" 

"L/n, what are you doing here?" 

"Me and my friends came to do volunteer work here. Are you here for the same reason?" 

"And who is this young fine lady Shinsuke?" 

"Hello ma'am. I'm f/n, Kita's friend." 

"That's L/n,we're friends. L/n this is my grandmother. Since when did you start volunteering here?" 

"Come sit with us, finally a new face." 

"Thank you. As of today I will be coming here on Sundays. Wait,I didn't tell you why I made so much food last night?" 

"You mentioned something but I can't remember fully." 

You smiled while noticing surprised and questioning expression on both grandmother and grandson. They looked cute and it was a rare sight to see, Kita not knowing how to react. 

"Well no use in that now I guess. Ma'am I think some of the food already got eaten but there is maybe some biscuits left. Would you mind if I went to get them for you?" 

"No need f/n...-" 

"Go on. I wanna try. I bet sweet girl like you makes even sweeter snacks!" 

"I'll be right back." 

While you were half walking half jogging in slippers around the big building two talked about you. The strawberry shine on guy's cheeks didn't went unnoticed by the person he was most close to. Her sweet expression changed into playful one and she slapped him on his thighs few times before he turned to face her fully. 

"Who's that? Is that that girl?" 

"Oh, she is a friend. Why did you make her get you the biscuits? You said you weren't hungry?" 

"I'm old and forgetful. Where did you meet her? Is she older than you? Do you want to date her?" 

"Grandma please not this again. We have talked about this. Not every girl I am friends with is my girlfriend." 

"Then why did you date all of them? Go and bring me some tea. Be useful." 

She pushed him off of the couch and watched his figure stutter around the room before reaching the door that swung open,hitting him right in the face. Noone other than Ichigo stood there,busy with some old man in a wheelchair. The two were laughing as she pushed past the Kita who was analyzing his bloody nose that probably wasn't broken. 

You on the other hand were now surrounded by grandmas that wanted to know all types of details about you and there was no escape. Container with biscuits was standing still on a wooden table and if you tried shifting the attention on someone else then maybe you could. But this group of grandmothers truly was engaged into testing out your patience. 

"Sorry, I will have to steal f/n from you. I will take this if you don't mind me." 

Shinsuke placed his palm on your back as he walked you out of the big room. He smiled as he closed the tall door and turned his attention on you. Cheeks were pushing each other up and you saw his teeth showing as he let out a chuckle. Still unsure of what just happened you raised a brow and waited for him to inform you on what was so funny. 

"I am sorry but that was so funny. You seemed so uncomfortable and it was agonizing watching you try and answer but they kept interrupting you." 

"I was trying to be polite but it didn't work very well. Whats the tissue in your nose for?" 

"Someone slammed the door in my face. Don't worry about it." 

The tray in his hand wiggled a bit and you helped balance it. He looked away for a moment trying to make the slight rosiness disappear. It was embarrassing having this type of reactions just because your pinky finger met someone else's. 

"So..." 

"So.... I didn't know we would be going the same direction this morning. Otherwise I would have stayed in longer." 

"You could've stayed honestly I wouldn't mind it." 

"I was joking but anyways, the hoodie you gave me is currently being washed in the machine and I will drop by to your job to leave it for you." 

"Sounds good. So how's your first day volunteering?" 

As you two talked the invisible rope seemed to be pulling you together. It was amazing how spontaneously the chat was going and in no time you found out even more about him and he even got to meet Ichigo. Kita's grandmother was happy too. Her grandson was talking with a good girl and she would approve of you any day. Just as the hours passed the map still showed same location for the two of you. 

"Wow she is a tramp." 

"You should find some other girl Suna. This one seems to be into your friend." 

"What will you do?" 

"What will I do? Who knows, atthis point I might do something to hurt them both." 

"I have a suggestion." 

With slightly raised brow and a side glance Atsumu started explaining his plan that was fairly detailed but also filled with holes. It truly made an interesting story and Rintarou would take it if it wasn't for a certain problem.  
He didn't want to hurt you because you didn't know anything about their friendship, but he did want to make Kita be a bit depressed. 

"So when is the said party?" 

"It's soon. Don't worry about over dressing or not fitting. It's a theme party. Just wear some costume you would feel good in." 

"Can our friend come too? She is hotter than us so I don't think anyone will mind." 

"Yea sure. Just remember to bring the pass. I will give it to you l/n. Or if I am not working at the time you leave the hoodie,someone else will gove them to you." 

"Do you need names or is it enough to just have them." 

"It's just a plastic pass,my friend usually draws something on it and saves them in gis bedroom. They are like memories of sort." 

Ichigo attacked Kita with more questions as you stared at the phone,eagerly typing a message for both Renée and Suna. In your eyes the guy besides you was a good friend. You couldn't see him as a boyfriend but you did admire his personality. 

Suna Rintarou on the other hand was someone you could see liking as more than a crush. And his behavior every now and then would leave you wandering what he saw in you. It was tricky asking him questions because he knew how to avoid them and if you didn't ask in a certain way, you would be made fun of but that was nothing like being dodged on something that interested you.  
While thinking about him you've noticed your face changing into a tight grimace of contempt and you quickly repositioned your mind onto the bus that was finally entering city limits. Soon your stop would come and you will be the first to leave. 

After saying your goodbyes,Ichigo and you, started walking towards the well lit complex. Few moments of quietness shared between you two signaled that tiredness was getting under your skin. That proved to be right because just after finishing dinner both of you separated ways into bedrooms ready to hit the hay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo i am getting bored of my own story so i might discontinue it and delete it idk yet tho
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter


	11. What is up with f/n?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter mentions topic of being drugged

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" 

"Yes I have been here already." 

"If we get lost in this part of the town,I am hundred percent sure that they'll rob us."

You rolled your eyes while leading the way towards the bar where Roxy worked. All dressed up the three of you made your way towards the street on which end the music was blasting loud enough for others to frown when hearing it as they passed by.   
Some people stood outside and watched as others entered, few were smoking,some taking pictures in front of the door. 

"I think we didn't get the makeup memo. My makeup looks plain compared to that girl's." 

"Ichigo your whole face is pink,I think you should not be worried about the memo." 

"At least I am carrying this group on my back. I can't believe you two never went on one of these." 

"My social life shouldn't be laughed at." 

As soon as your group stepped inside the opiate smell hit the scent buds and just breathing the same aroma might be enough to take away your sense of sanity. Most of the people inside seemed to enjoy the party and indulged themselves into all sorts of actions. With all kinds of costumes and makeup it was hard telling where or who Roxy was.   
While Ichigo dressed herself as a pink fairy,Renée went as a pirate and you,well you decided to reuse cosplay and dressed yourself as an assassin. Unnecessary leather corset , ivory dagger and dark cloak, you went all out. For Renée and you costume was the main attention point unlike the Ichigo who did a wonderful work on her face and hair. She offered to make some scars on your faces but only you agreed since the other didn't want to accidentally ruin it. 

"Hey, we'll have three Martinis,thanks." 

"You plan on getting drunk tonight?" 

"How do you know?" 

"You always take that as a starter Renée. Let's mingle around. So far I have spotted a hot Robin Hood and muscular zombie." 

The three of you danced and goofed around,enjoying the night to the fullest. Truly amazing feeling. By the time you sat to order the third round of drinks your friends seemed tired and decided to not go around for a bit and rest until some songs they knew and liked started playing. You on the other hand had a different thing to do. There was no sign of Roxy nor Kita. What could have taken them so long to show up? How long have you been there for? One hour? Two hours? 

"I will try and find Roxy." 

Two left you as you started the search for Kita and Roxy. While they were on your mind someone else also made their way in your train of thoughts. It has been almost a week since the last time you and Suna talked properly. He stopped texting,calling or even answering you. It sucked but brushing it off to business seemed like a good option. Maybe he didn't have time? His phone maybe broke?   
This was all good way to think but the fact that he stopped texting after you two met in decent light and had enough time to get to know each other in person also bugged you. Perhaps he didn't like you then? Maybe he didn't expect you to be like that?   
Was he maybe mad at you for some reason? Why was it getting so hard to think? The corset seems to take the air out of your lungs... Since when did the heat become so unbearable inside?  
Either the substance you drank or the costume caused the temperature to slowly rise. Darkness,laser lights, shiny disco ball and loud music made you feel like the main character but still a gut feeling kept pinching your insides. What was there to worry about now?  
Sometimes feelings like this ruin the whole mood,luckily for you,your new friend texted you. 

||23:36|| 

Shinsuke Kita 

~You at the party yet?  
~~Yep,you?  
~In the backroom  
~~I'm at the front  
~I'll come there in a second   
~~Oke,thanks 

The text made you relax a bit but the worry never left the spot in your stomach. How long has it been since you last saw Ichigo's pigtails? You should've ate something before coming here. The drink tastes weirdly sweet? Is this what you ordered? Whatever,you will pay for it. It still tastes good.Where are your friends? Wow,the booze is hitting you harder than usually. Did the bartender put something in it? Your legs feel dizzy. What is this feeling in your stomach? God why are there so many people so close to you? Why does your forehead hurts? You have to get to the bathroom and throw up... 

With stutter in walk you made it to the nearest bathroom stall that wasn't occupied and closed it,sliding your back on the door until you reached the floor.   
Two fingers in your mouth made your uvula clench and the acidic liquid flew out in the ceramic bowl. 

"You good sis?"  
"No. I think they roofied my drink."  
"Can you get up? I will take you out on the fresh air?"  
"No. I'm gonna be fine. Can you...Can you like,call my friends or something?"  
"Yeah sure. What's your name?"  
"It's f/n." 

You dropped your head on your knees as the vision started getting unbearable to stand. Mind seemed to race your heartbeat since both were starting to overwork and you felt sick and fatigue in body. What is up with you. This night started to get bad too soon. It feels like a fever dream. This couldn't be happening,not to you?  
Why did it feel like something was taking control over your body?  
Your eyelids feel heavy... You should call the emergency... What if it's a heavy drug? Or if someone tries and do something bad to you... 

"She's in the fourth one."  
"Thanks. I'll take it from here." 

Was that Suna's voice? The first one. It is that girl's voice... The second one was so familiar...But what would he be doing there? 

"F/n? Are you good?" 

Nothing more than a low hum and an attempt of raising eyebrows directed your current state. Why was it so hot... You need some medicine for a headache... 

"I'm gonna open the door now?" 

Wait is that Suna? What is he doing here? Did he come to see you? Haha,he is a funny guy... Why is it so hot inside? 

"Can you get up? What did you drink for the sake of God?" 

"Hmmm... Can you...Can you...Close the door. My head hurts...." 

"Did you take something from someone? Can you open your eyes?" 

It's so loud...Why is someone playing the music so loud.... Wait,where are you? Whose hand is on your cheek. It's so cold... Oh yeah,you feel so hot... Maybe you shouldn't have put on a cloak....The party...That's right...Kita invited you... 

"I gotta find...Roxy..Did you see...her?" 

"F/n stay here,I will go get something." 

In advance to him exiting the stall,a wave of nausea striked you. Seeing the situation you were in he stayed and held your head and hair. His hand felt so nice against your forehead. He was cold. Maybe you were too warm... Probably.... 

Your worries stayed at shallow level of depth while Suna was lowkey loosing his mind. He did plan on messing with you he didn't count on this. Even though he was an ass he wasn't an animal to do thing like that. He felt sorry for you and wanted to help. This almost made him angry for wanting to mess with you in a way he planned.   
Suna did feel bad for you but that didn't mean he wasn't feeling some type of way towards you after spotting the same location with his friend. Maybe the stab in the back was an overboard comparison but he did feel hurt in a way. If hurt even could be a word to use for that.  
The voice in his head laughed as the note of you being here and all messed up with him and not Shinsuke. He found you before the knight in shining armour. This lead to a decision that you belonged by his side. 

Even though he was grossed out by the smell of 'puke' he still held you close and tried helping the best he knew. You probably won't even remember that. But kindness doesn't need to be known all the time. F/n said that herself. Doing good is the right thing so if you act nice it means you are smart enough to not be a bitch about asking to be repayed. 

"Are you feeling any better now?" 

"Mhmm,sure." 

"Okay, let's get you up. Don't wiggle." 

"I'm....good..." 

Where the hell were your friends? How can they leave you just like that? And the fuck was up with your phone? Who the hell texts so much? 

One worried for you getting so much texts while other worried for you not replying. It would all be okay if some girl didn't spread the word of girls getting roofied and the fact that you weren't replying wasn't helping. Your friends didn't know where you went and they weren't feeling very well themselves but with you nowhere in sight it was making all types of thoughts plague his mind.   
He searched everywhere and even the girls near the restroom said that there was really noone with your description feeling ill. That left him to belive that someone picked you up and toom you somewhere which was even worse.  
Where the hell were you f/n?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,stay safe and healthy! Remember to check in on things like this for your safety so you don't become victim of evil ppl 
> 
> https://www.thecut.com/2014/10/what-you-might-not-know-about-getting-roofied.html
> 
> https://www.refinery29.com/en-us/date-rape-prevention-what-to-do-if-you-get-roofied


	12. Pretty face

"Did you find her?" 

"No I didn't. You?" 

"I wouldn't be standing here if I did,dumbass!" 

"You are dumbass,where is Kita?" 

"He made sure that the paramedics knew the situation before sending them off." 

"That's good. Man I didn't expect anyone being that type of bitch to spike someone's drink. Roxy is probably so angry." 

The party that barley lasted three hours was closed after more than few girls got drugged. Fortunately for them,all were took by the ambulance car to the nearest place that will deal with the situation there,in safety of doctors and team of professionals. Since party was closed type that meant that finding the person responsible for this would be easier and pair of policemen arrived shortly after,ready to take the statement from those that were left. Dark atmosphere and loud music was switched to standard yellow and oramge lights and music was completely cut off with only low talks being heard. 

"You think she'll be okay?" 

"I don't know. I hope she is somewhere near here,buying tortilla but it doesn't seem that way." 

"Samu,do you think they will arrest us?" 

"What the fuck Tsumu? Why would they arrest us?" 

"Because we planned on messing with f/n. They won't arrest us right?" 

"Tsumu we planned on her seeing Suna kiss some other chick not on fucking doing that?!" 

"Calm down,calm down. So what do we do now? What if I lie on accident?" 

"How are we related? Just tell what you know, and don't worry." 

Two continued bickering as they meshed in with the rambling of others who patiently waited for two men to write down every information they thought was necessary. Although everyone was pretty stressed by this situation, the only one visibly angry and upset was Shinsuke. He didn't feel good knowing someone did that to f/n. What was happening to you right now? Were you okay? Well that's a stupid question, of course you weren't...  
Who took you? What were they going to do? Are you safe,even a little bit? 

In different part of city,the girl that was talk of tha party was having hard time. You were brought into Suna's apartment as he didn't know what to do there. It would be more logical for him to tale you to hospital but he felt like you'd be in trouble if he did so. 

"Want to throw up some more?" 

"No....Water,please." 

"You shouldn't have taken drink from strangers. Here, take a sip. I will go and see if I have anything for....for being drugged? What are you even saying Suna..Great I'm talking to myself. Your crazy is washing over on me..." 

No matter how he looked at this situation,every angle showed him the same outcome. He had to help you and he was never in this position before. Why do people even do things like that?  
Great,now you're throwing up again... Well Kita will clean the mess you leave,it's his fault for inviting you there. Why is there nothing for you to take and feel better? Does Ibuprofen work for this? It should fix all problems,right? 

"Thanks Suna." 

"Just relax." 

This caught him by surprise. Why were you being polite even when in state like that? Man.... You are a keeper but you have to do things that make him act up,don't you... He hates this. Why would someone do something like that to random person,or person they know,or anyone in general? He can't even imagine how you feel or what is going inside you right now.   
It must be pretty bad. He noticed how much your eyelids are shaking like you're in pain but you can't close them. All the time,from the bathroom in bar to his apartment you kept saying you were so hot but cold sweat was running down your face and back. Your hair was getting tangled so he put it in a ponytail... You better appreciate it,that's his last hair tie. 

"Does this bother you? Can you breathe?" 

Response was a slur of words and half taken breaths that Suna took as no. This wasn't his first time taking clothes off a girl,but this was definitely the first time the girl was in this shape and he had to take it off. It feels illegal and wrong in so many ways. Why would you wear corset that's so tight?  
Few rows of laces left....How do you open this? Are you supposed to rip it open?  
Whatever, your fault if he rips it... Oh, that is connected... Never mind ripping it then... 

"Hey f/n stay still, I will go and bring you something to sleep in. This costume is suffocating..." 

What do girls even wear to sleep? They don't dress all sexy to go and sleep... At least my little sister doesn't do that? She better don't... So like,will my pajamas work? 

"Hey,I'm back. Put this on. It will be like that dress girls wear to sleep. It's big on me,so it must be big on you too." 

Stupid f/n....He can't possibly like you enough to do things like this....Everyone would do it... He is being nice... 

Tiring night rolled into cloudy morning and some chickens appeared to not sleep at all. Inside the big ambulance, there was plenty people even at this time. Seemed like health didn't ask for business hours. 

"They are fine, we took care of it,don't worry. They should sign these and leave. No need to stay any longer. You're the one who called last night,right?" 

"Yeah. Do they know anything from last night?" 

"They remember one part but there is blank space for the rest of the night. That's because of the powder in their drinks. Better not try and ask. This topic is... I'm coming... Sorry I have to go. They will give you their belonging once they sign the papers." 

Kita rushed to the room where your friends were in. He didn't sleep,he spent whole night fixing problems and then went to his work and informed them of his day off before coming to the ambulance. At the moment,Kita was beyond tired and stressed. Complications lined one after another and he had it. If his grandma knew what was happening she'd be disappointed Shinsuke didn't do anything else to find f/n. Where were you? 

What was up with your phone? You didn't answer or open any of texts he sent,you didn't even answer numerous calls he forwarded and after trying to get in contact this morning the voice of a phone secretary informed him that it was out of signal or off. 

"Maybe she went home,who knows." 

"Yeah,she probably did. Every time she was black out drunk she found her way home and fell asleep. Noone knows how she does it." 

"Please text me as soon as you get home. I am worried about her." 

"Sure,thank you a lot Suna." 

"It's Kita. My name,I mean." 

"Oh,sorry, misunderstanding." 

Ichigo nudged Renée after she used the wrong name to adress someone who helped them out a lot. But was she in wrong? You were constantly switching between the two,at least stick with one guy. 

You shifted in bed that didn't belong to you. Or anyone you knew so far. Grey sheets and walls. Whoever's room this was they seemed pretty minimalistic. Thank God that the blinds were closed shut and that curtain was over of ehat the little lights was coming in,your head would be bursting open more than it already did.   
To your horrific realization,someone was behind you. Their breathing was even and they seemed cold,their leg did at least.   
This was the first time you were in this situation. Laying at someone's bed not knowing who it was... Wait,you didn't know anything. Did you really drink that much last night? Where is your phone? Your clothes? No no no... What was going on today? This day is some freaky Friday type of shit... 

All of this would be okay to handle with as soon as the arm dangled around your torso,you were done for. Levels of awkwardness that washed over you couldn't be expressed in words. How do you leave this place and what do you even say to the person next to you?  
Even though it's been only few minutes,you aged hours and the person seemed to be too comfortable to wake up. You wanted to push the arm off of you and get out as soon as possible but it felt bad just dipping. And this person was comfortable. Not long after they put arm around you,they leaned their head on your back,their forehead resting on thin fabric of T-shirt that clearly wasn't yours. 

The moment of shame appeared again as the someone entered the place. Keys swinging inside the lock and then click of them being opened followed by the loud bang of them closing up.   
Who was that? Will they come in his bedroom? Does this person has a significant other? What if I ruined their relationship? Oh God... Why me??? 

"What time it is?" 

"Uhm...I don't know?" 

"Never mind that then." 

Voice of this person seemed familiar but it wasn't really clear who it was. Morning voice is always deeper and more raspy.   
Hey hey hey! Where is that hand going? 

"Don't move. You're so warm." 

Just as you were about to complain it clicked to you who the voice belonged to. Behind you,none other than Suna Rintarou was sleeping or rather waking up slowly. Your luck was that the person who entered apartment minutes ago entered Suna's bedroom. And who was it?   
Of course it had to be a tall pretty girl with snake tattoo on her hands and smile that could blind you. 

"Hey pretty face I brought pizza for us." 

But that's what he calls you....


	13. Gabrielle

"And who do we have here?" 

Tall girl walked in and sat on the end on bed while never breaking the eye contact with you. Suna groaned and sat up and started massaging his right shoulder after stretching. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Do I need permission to come and chill with you?" 

"Cut the crap, what did you want?" 

"Awe,so cute. Morning grogginess. I said it already, I brought pizza,for the two of us." 

She placed her hand on his knee while eyeing you up and down with smirk and shimmer in her brown eyes. Things like that didn't bother you, or better said,they did but you weren't insecure like that.  
The moment of silence felt weird but luckily for you,someone's phone started ringing. Arm with snake moved and took out a phone from the pocket on her sweatpants and answered it. 

"How are you feeling f/n?" 

"I don't know. My head hurts but I am okay." 

"I will go eat pizza and you can get ready and leave or something." 

For the first time in your life someone treated you like this. You have never even een kicked out of a class let alone this. Your ears started heating up from the embarrassment and you quickly gathered yourself and started looking for your clothes. To your relief they were laying on a wardrobe but Suna reached out and assured you that you can take his sweatpants and T-shirt you were already wearing. Not only is he kicking you out but he is playing the nice guy. Wow.   
What are you even supposed to say?   
After finishing the change of clothes you took a deep breath. For the whole time you were preparing for the so called walk of shame and also for leaving the place.  
What type of fool were you for this to happen to you.   
The world quickly came crushing down as you tried placing what happened to you in chronological order but quickly realizing big chunk was gone as if it was wiped out of your memory.  
The headache that was consuming your sane part of brain was making you so disorganized and disoriented that you barley managed to find the front door,struggling to unlock it. 

"Bye Suna's friend." 

Tall girl smiled while mingling her fingers and getting up to snatch a TV remote and put another slice of pizza on her plate. She winked and looked at Suna who was engulfing the food without a care in the world. He didn't even bother saying goodbye. Your eyes kept staring as the gap between the door and doorframe kept getting smaller before it finally closed with a semi loud cling.  
You were fool. This wasn't bad luck,nor unfortunate circumstance. This was you being stupid. Renée was right. Suna was bad.  
It's your own fault for stepping into poop on the road. Now the only thing you can do is make fun of this and move on. It wasn't a thing you planned,but what in life is? 

Your phone battery was dead,your clothes definitely needed to be washed and whatever you were wearing right now made you look like you were running away with stolen clothes. To top off the already bad situation,the rain started falling. 

First it was slow and quiet but it turned into a rapid and loud banging of droplets that seemed so heavy and cold. It all collided with you in thousands of beads and the dry clothes turned dark shade as they got wetter. 

No cash,no phone and no motivation to take another step. Only good thing was that you had a metro card. Now that you got closer to the entrance of it, you started realizing that the rest of the apartment that Suna lived in was awfully familiar to the one you visited not long ago. 

"Hey miss,do you know if the train already left the station?" 

"They announced that they were late because of the water getting into tunnel." 

"Thank you so much." 

"Don't get cold kid. Change as soon as you get home." 

"I will,thank you again miss." 

Woman with kind eyes smiled and that made you feel a bit better. There are good and bad people. There are mix of both. There are those like Ichigo and Renée and then there are those like Suna. Kita seemed like a good person but so did Rintarou. Maybe we can't sort all of them into one group. Venn diagram can't help with this. 

Train was filled to the rim and you couldn't fit in which meant you had to stay in cold and wet clothes for more than necessary. You can see the cold you were about to catch and there was nothing to do about it but take it and suffer through.  
Just as you opened the door or the apartment a handful of locks of red hair entered your sight and smell of faint vanilla perfume managed to sneak a sniff in your nostrils. 

"Where have you been?! Are you feeling okay? Why is your clothes damp? What happened to you?" 

"Get off of her Ichigo. And you,better start answering our questions." 

"Can I get changed first? I promise to tell you all everything."

The time passes by when talking with friends,this was no different. Minutes seemed to roll one after the other and then one hour passed and then two ending it all in silence. Pot with flowers who were withering due to lack of sun semmed to occupy your attention as each of you processed information that was exchanged.  
Your newly made best friend was laying on his bed,head looking at the ceiling and thinking. He was too tired to sleep but too caught up in the problems of last night to take rest. The factor that also made it hard to sleep was girlish moans and groans coming form the room opposite of his.  
The time was passing awfully slow for hime,unlike for you.   
The worry was eating him up and he didn't know what else he could do. Just as he was drifting to thinking door opened and Suna stayed at the frame,towel wrapped around the waist and droplets of water chasing down his chest. 

"Want to go eat out?"-Kita was left in disbelief. How can someone be so unbothered by the fact that his potential lover was drugged and nowhere in sight. He was also at the party,it was bound for him to find out something and connect the dots. 

"I don't feel hungry." 

"Suit yourself. Gabrielle take your leave,I have some things to do." 

"You can do them,I will go and talk with Kita." 

"Whatever,just don't bither me." 

Girl who clearly showered made her way to the bed,sitting down and looked Kita up and down before laughing.  
Intruding his personal space was one of her favorite things to do when coming there and Kita couldn't do anything because that topic would provoke an argument. Why does she need keys? 

"Kita baby,what's bothering you? You seem tired?" 

"I am tired because you two can't keep it down." 

"Oh,that's a lie. These eyebags are older than today. Is there something you need to tell me?" 

"I am not in the mood Gabrielle." 

"Is there someone keeping you up late at night? Maybe a girlfriend?" 

Gabrielle knew what she was doing. Of course she had all the information she needed. Firstly that girl stole Suna and then Kita. Suna wasn't a big problem,she can deal with him, plant a seed of evil every now and then and have him all for herself but Kita was different thing.  
He wouldn't dance to the way she dictated her music. He just had to be righteous person. 

She laid on the bed,her shoulders and legs leaving dark trail on sheets as the water dried off of the limbs. Her eyes met a handsome profile and she couldn't keep her hands away. She gently traced his cheek and then grabbed his chin with her index finger,turning his face to look at her. 

"F/n,yeah,she is safe. Suna told her goodbye this morning." 

The utter annoyance and boredom from few seconds ago shifted into confusion and madness. Was this true? 

"What?" 

"Yea, when I got here,the two were in bed. She didn't stick around for us to chat, and you know Rintarou,he wouldn't say anything to me." 

The cog in Shinsuke's brain started moving and before he could control himself he jumped out of the bed on his way yo his roommates bedroom. So it was clear what happened. Of course that jerk spiked her drink and then used her. Of course someone who had to business with drugs would be inhumane enough to do something like that to get his way. Shame on Kita for thinking differently.   
He slammed the door open and saw unbothered face staring up at him from his laptop.   
Without any warning a hard fist collided with face and the other one fell on the floor,hand quickly going up to hold the hurting side of the face. 

"What the fuck!?" 

"Oh you haven't seen the rest."


	14. You again

"This is f/n's voicemail! Please leave your message after beep!" 

The answering machine set out to dictate the standard text while Suna waited patiently for a beep to indicate that she could speak. His irresponsibility brought him to the situation in which he now found himself. Rude and impudent behavior made it difficult for him to approach you and selfishness that day was the culmination of the breaking of the thin thread that was your relationship. 

Beep.. 

"Hey f/n, wanna go for a drink tonigh? I will be at the Tasse noire at seven,so see you there?" 

His slender finger pressed the red button ending the call and with flick of his wrist the phone was thrown across the bed. Whatever there was to do about this situation he couldn't figure out but he knew he must've been so rude to the point where you wouldn't even respond to texts.  
He offered you breakfast and he also lffered to do something after but you left. What made you act like that?   
And Gabrielle,what was she on that day. She clearly wasn't invited,he made sure to text her not to come but she still showed up. On top of that she tried getting with him like she didn't just see how he was standing with you.  
His back rested on the bed that was still rustled from after he woke up. Pair of sweatpants were thrown over the gaming chair and there was a slight stink of atale air that needed to be ventilated. The room was poorly lit and the trashcan seemed to be filled to the top with crumbled paper and empty snack bags and boxes. Few plates covered the empty space on the table,mold forming on corners as the food that was left started to get spoiled. The atmosphere matched the annoying clucking of the clock that signaled how much time was going to waste with his loiter. 

Your room was total contrast to his. Windows were wide open as the sun brushed every inc if the room. Diffuser cleansed the air as the breeze spread it around. There was no sign of dirty plates or trash spilling out of the bin. Your bed covers were just changed and the carpet was vacuumed so no crumbs of any sort could be spotted or felt.  
Small radio played jazzy tunes,sudden crescendo of disk jockey's voice as they told the listeners about some fact they just found out or the joke they read on their timeline.   
Awfully good smell of baked bread and fried eggs and ham came from the kitchen where Ichigo told jokes that made Renée swipe her spatula in her direction. You were laughing and feeling happy. The actions of the person that could've possibly been your boyfriend hurt you and made you feel down but these people that weren't just roommates made it all better.  
Friends serve to share the pain with you but Renée and Ichigo were really helpful. In every way they could remember they helped you. They blocked Suna's phone number and explained to you that it was not the end of the world. They shone on you with compliments and words of support while at the same time gossiping about the rest of the world. They really did their best and you felt happy.

Another person that was massively involved was Kita. After the argument and fight with Suna,he stormed out of the apartment and didn't come back for three days straight. As far as he was concerned Suna was a trash and he didn't want to be the one to take him out. Roxy was more than happy to help him, she offered her couch and rest of the small studio to his use until he figured out where he will stay next. 

Since that night everyone you met suddenly earned a block. You figured out there was no use in staying with things and people that had any connection with Rintarou. You met Kita because of him but turns out they shared the same apartment and were probably friends,although you haven't heard about the other from each of them. Roxy was in no better condition than Kita when it came to this,not to mention what happened at her party. If things like messages from God were real,this chain of events was probably the one you should look for. 

Unfortunately for you,the same evening you said to yourself you didn't want to have anything with them a face showed up when you left to throw the trash out. Tall figure with slouched back walked up to you with hands in pockets of denim jacket. He pulled down a face mask and made a half grin as the left side of his face scrunched from making a greeting grimace.  
You were caught off guard,least to say. As soon as you realized who was standing outside the gate,you turned around and jogged up to the door. Six number passcode barley let you slip inside as the lock clicked on just as Suna reached them.  
He knocked on the glass trying to make you turn before you entered the elevator.  
A kind soul like yours didn't deserve to go through this. Why was he here? Why did he have to do things like that? 

"Pretty face?" 

Just let the door close. This is no longer your problem. 

"I'm sorry." 

Any second now...Why doesn't this door close faster!? It's annoying... 

"Why are you like this?" 

And the door closed. Well almost closed. Your foot stopped the metal from colliding with frame making them open forcefully. Who was he to tell you that?   
Where was this coming from you didn't know,but the boost seemed to make you railed up to fight. 

You swung the door open and he helped himself inside,finger already poking at his chest. Sure you weren't confrontational and you didn't really have it in you to go over the top. Forgiveness and balance was your thing usually but right now,this sly bastard seemed to ignite a flame in you. 

"You Suna Rintarou are in no position to tell me anything about my behavior!" 

"Oh really?" 

"A person who stood up a girl on their first date has no place to talk about behavior! Not to mention you calling me at unholy hours to chat,and to meet up! And about that,yeah remember you left me at the playground and left." 

"I said sorry, and you were okay with that." 

"Just because a person is okay with it doesn't realky mean they are! Gosh,why are you always like that. Acting all cool and smooth,making me blush and trip my tongue over the words." 

Frown was making your brows collide and he seemed to find it amusing. He didn't say a word but now the corners of his mouth turned upwards,lips still formed in thin line. He was there to apologize. Yea,he was an ass for doing all that but he really didn't know what he messed up. And Kita didn't help either. With his 'using girls' and 'doing drugs'. What was he on when he made those allegations? 

"And now you come here in front of my home and act like a jerk. Did you forgot you threw me out like a week ago?" 

"I never threw you out,what are you on?" 

"Suna I am not making shit up. Also why even hit me up on the dating app if you have a girlfriend? I really don't know what you're doing and why but it isn't funny to me!" 

You were more than frustrated by his act that didn't seem to drop. It was infuriating. You felt like he thought you were worthless. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be hot and jerk. When you said you liked bad boys you didn't mean this. 

"Hey hey,I am a garbage guy but I have and would never threw someone out. Especially if that someone is you. I don't see why you're so upset." 

"You don't see why I'm upset? Well damned be! Suna not only did you basically told me to show myself out but you failed to mention that you had a girlfriend? And she calls you 'pretty face'..." 

Before you could complain more he rolled eyes and pushed you on the nearest wall. He put both arms on each side of you and as soon as you looked up you saw a tongue that was neatly placed between his teeth. The raised eyebrow encouraged you to tell him more but he was the one that started talking. 

"Pretty face? She called me that? Well big deal. I don't call her that. I call you pretty face. Did I seem interested in her in any way,shape of form? If I was interested in her I wouldn't be calling you when I'm high as kite. I don't have a favorite constellation with her but I do with you. Spit on my name all you want but I wouldn't play fake with you. And I have never said you to get out. If I didn't want you there,I wouldn't have taken you home to sleep off the drugs. Now please stop looking me like that because I am high right now and I don't want to do something stupid." 

You managed to stutter out an 'okay' and looked on the side,all the anger leaving your body and shame transfering to cheeks. Why was he making you feel like this? This sudden range of emotions that drastically changed were something new. For a next couple of seconds,maybe minutes, that felt like hours he stood over you with resting face that waited for you to look back. After retreating to your shell you told yourself he wouldn't budge so you gave in.  
As soon as your eyes met a pair of sly fox alike ones,he raised both brows and let our a wheezing noise. His face lit up in smile and he pushed his head on your forehead,quickly kissing your cheeks and then lowering it on your shoulder.   
Like a deer in the headlights,you stood shook and terrified. 

"What? You didn't blush yet? Well pretty face,I guess this is my next best move." 

Without a waste of time,he picked his hand up,his index finger pushing your chin to meet him halfway before nearing his head close enough to kiss you. 

His lips were cold and he smelled like weed but God was that kiss luscious. Yes he was an ass,yes he did treat you wrong but this kis... This kiss made you forget. 

Who didn't forget about the hurt was tall, newly blonde girl. After getting down to see where you were she saw you making out with a guy that made you feel like crap hours ago. It didn't sit right with here. It made her mad that he was probably gaslighting you to make you get with him. 

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."


End file.
